The Mistress of Death Is My Wife
by SlashLover1996
Summary: Glenn is married to magical Female Harry Camellia and they have a son Samuel. Dumbledore is alive there will be some Dumbledore bashing because hey I don't like him. It won't be slash since Harry is a girl.
1. Camellia Azalea Potter-Black-Rhee

The Mistress of Death Is My Wife

Chapter One- Camellia Azalea Potter-Black-Rhee

Glenn woke up to crying and he groaned ''Cam''

Camellia mumbled ''Your turn'' he looked at the curly red-haired woman. She was in blue Cross dye strappy lace cup babydoll nightgown. Glenn eyes wondered his wife's curves and the red head hummed ''Down boy don't make me douse you with cold water go see your son.''

Glenn mumbled ''Sure love'' he ran his hand over her waist and Cam's head turned around and she narrowed her emerald green eyes at him Glenn grinned ''On it!'' and got out of bed and ran off. He felt a stinging sensation on his back side and he yelped. He walked into the green and gold nursery of his two-month-old son the light caramel skinned baby looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

Glenn cooed ''Come now Samuel say hi to Daddy'' Samuel looked at his Daddy and babbled. Glenn picked him up and said ''Come on let's feed you Daddy needs to get ready for work.'' Samuel chilled in his arms and watched as Glenn poured his yummy food into a bottle. He babbled and Glenn said ''Hold on buddy'' he placed the bottle in some hot water and turned on the TV in the living room. The news was talking about a couple of robberies from stores that had been completely wiped clean of everything but the shelves. They had a tiny story about a new flu strain but nothing big. He put ice in a bowl and water in the bowl and grabbed tongs and put the bottle of heated milk into the ice bath and bounced Sam slowly.

Sam grumbled he didn't like Daddy's way of giving him milk Mommy fed him quickly Daddy had to do a lot. Glenn laughed softly looking at his son's frown. Glenn poked him on the nose and took the bottle out of the ice bath and checked the temperature on his wrist and nodded and placed the nipple in his mouth and Sam grunted and sucked on the bottle happily.

Camellia leaned on the door frame and she smiled watching her husband the 18 and 19 year old's married young Camellia knew Glenn was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her immortal life with the moment she had hit him with a door when she had first arrived in America he had been delivering pizza's to her new apartment building when she met him after her first love Fred Weasley was killed in the war then she found out that Dumbledore was still alive and well and was planning a marriage between her and Ronald Weasley she had left quickly transferred all of her gold from the Potter Black and Slytherin vaults and to a trunk and closed her accounts and got a list of homes she owned everywhere in the world and she choose America.

She walked behind Glenn and placed her chin on his shoulder she whispered ''Be careful Glenn''

Glenn looked at him and kissed her lips and said ''Always'' she took Sam and Glenn placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him she was a little shorter than he was she was in Medical school while Glenn worked as a pizza delivery guy. Cam told him he didn't have to work but he wanted to help out so Cam paid half of the bills and Glenn paid the other half. Glenn put his hand under her chin and smiled at her. He kissed the top of Sam's head he had fallen asleep after Cam burped him. Glenn grabbed his clothes and lunch and his keys to his bike and ran out of the apartment.

Camellia grinned and then looked at Sam and said ''Shall we go to the magical district here'' Sam mumbled in his sleep and Camellia grinned and said ''It's a yes then.'' She had told Glenn about her magic and he took it really well for a muggle. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen that's why she had emptied five stores of everything they had she just needed potion's magical item's before things got worse.

Four hours later

The red head passed out on her bed after putting her son down in his nursery she groaned haggling for magical items was hard work she had bought out every book on wards, wand crafting, Spell crafting, healing and potion making etc. She moaned she missed Glenn he would have messaged her back for her. She fell asleep quickly after closing her eyes.

An hour later

Glenn walked into the apartment and leaned against the door frame he watched her sleep he went into the kitchen to make her a lunch for today her classmates and her were going to the CDC for research into toxins. There was a daycare at the CDC so Glenn normally slept during the day and worked at night but today he was going to a jewelry store to get a ring he had made for Cam with Sam's birthstone in the middle of it.

Two hours later the alarm went off in their bedroom and Glenn went and got Samuel ready for the day. Sam was awake staring up at his ceiling Camellia had it made to look like the Hogwarts ceiling. Glenn looked up at the ceiling and saw the sunrise and he smiled and said ''It's beautiful isn't not as beautiful as mommy but still beautiful.''

Camellia said ''Thank you Daddy'' and grinned at him.

Glenn said ''You are most welcome Mommy.'' Sam choose that moment to spit up and Glenn yelped ''Oh come on I just put that on you I think you were trying to say something rude'' Sam cooed and grinned his chin and front of his outfit covered in spit up.

Camellia wore a light blue Plunging Neck Tie Backless Palazzo Halter Jumpsuit with a choker that had her 12 trunks attached to it that looked like diamond's. She was pushing Sam in a pram stroller and carrying her backpack that also had Sam's baby supplies inside. She hummed softly at him and she walked past the nursing home she visited after school sometimes she saw Guillermo she waved and the janitor grinned at her and nodded at her she would bring cookies and cupcakes to the elderly from the bakery up the street. She walked into the CDC after an hour of walking. Sam had cooling charms on him so he wouldn't over heat he was sleeping soundly with his arms above his head breathing softly. Camellia grinned down at him and walked over to the child care area and dropped him off and put a multitude of protection spells and charms on him so she would know what was happening. She bent over and kissed his head softly and she whispered ''I love you Sam.'' She ran over to where her teacher and Mrs. Maria Jenner were standing talking to each other about the tour.

Glenn walked into the jewelry store and walked to the register and said ''Glenn Rhee'' the woman smiled and nodded and went to the back and pulled out a ring box she opened it and Glenn looked at large Ruby stone in the middle with Sam's initials on both sides of the stone. He said ''It's beautiful thank you'' he pulled out every tip he had ever made that equaled up to three hundred dollars he was on a payment plan for the rest of the money. The woman put the ring box in a bag and took the money and Glenn walked out and walked into complete chaos outside.


	2. Hell On Earth

The Mistress of Death Is My Wife

Chapter Two- Hell on Earth

Two-year-old Teddy Lupin blinked up at his grandmother she smiled a painfilled smile and she said ''Do you remember what I told you to say Teddy''

Teddy nodded slowly and he said ''Cam'' Andy watched her grandson as he disappeared. She looked at her side she had been bitten by one of those things and she knew it was a death sentence she couldn't take Teddy with her she wouldn't. She heard the dead break down the front door right now she regretted living in the muggle world.

She whispered ''Avada Kedavra'' aiming her wand towards her body she said ''I love you Teddy and Camellia'' her lifeless body hit the ground and the dead attacked the still warm flesh of her body.

Teddy appeared in Camellia's arms in the bathroom she yelped and Teddy grinned ''Cam''

Camellia said ''Where's Grandma sweetie''

Teddy whispered ''She got hurt and she sent me to you'' Camellia nodded and then heard Alarms and a voice said over the intercom ''Students and Intern's please leave you will be walked out by military official's please stay calm.'' Camellia said ''We have to go get Sam ok this is the first time you have seen him since he was born huh.''

Teddy grinned and said ''Little brother''

Camellia grinned and said ''Shall we go get him?''

Teddy nodded happily ''Yes!'' they left the bathroom.

Sam blinked up at his mommy when she appeared above him he squealed and giggled and Camellia expanded the Pram stroller and placed Teddy inside Sam looked at Teddy and then went back to watching his mom Teddy was sitting up looking out of the pram stroller. Cam said ''Don't look Teddy bear here watch my phone for me.'' She handed him her phone and he started watching Paw Patrol his eyes widened and he laid back and held the phone over his head and watching the show happily. Camellia walked out into complete chaos Soldiers were shooting civilian's even some of her classmates. She cast a notice-me-not Charm over her and her boys and she walked away and started running when she got past the military. She needed to get home to Glenn they had to get out of the city now. She was passing the nursing home when she saw her building on fire she screamed ''Glenn!'' her charm failing as her heart broke thinking her mate was dead.

Guillermo walked outside and saw Camellia outside the home with her stroller he ran out and said ''You shouldn't be out here Cam it's not safe'' she was frozen staring at the blazing building in shock. Guillermo smiled at Sam and said ''Hey bud'' and bopped his nose with a finger he looked at Teddy and said ''Who are you little one?''

Teddy looked at the man and he said ''My name Teddy.''

Guillermo placed his hand on her lower back and said ''Come on Cam let's get inside ok'' he led her inside and she finally started to cry.

Glenn ran to his building and ran to the door and geeks were coming out of the building on fire he cried ''No, No'' he had went to the CDC to get his family and it was locked down the person there had said the students had all been sent home. He shook his head and said ''No they can't be dead I just have to look for them.''

He ran around the corner and ran into a blue truck the black man behind the wheel said ''Get in'' and then Glenn saw the geeks behind the car and Glenn jumped inside the car.

The man said ''My name's T-Dog''

Glenn said ''I'm Glenn''

T-Dog started to drive off and Glenn said ''Can you help me find my family?''

T-Dog said ''They're about to bomb the city man they might already be outside of the city.'' Glenn thought about Cam would try to get out of the city with Sam he would look for hopefully she was safe.

Glenn stayed with T-Dog and they were in the traffic jam when the bombs dropped. Glenn got out and watched as the sky lit up.

In the nursing home Camellia grabbed her children and held onto them as the ground shook underneath them she said ''It's ok we are going to be ok I promise.'' Teddy looked up at his godmother and wrapped his hand in her shirt and hid his face into her neck. Camellia mumbled ''I will make us ok'' she kissed both of their head's and looked at Guillermo who was checking on the older patients to make sure they were ok.


	3. Vato's

Chapter Three- Vato's

Glenn moved clutched his ring tightly that was around his neck everything had went to hell in a handbasket just because of Merle Dixon and Rick Grimes. He blamed Shane too he groaned softly rubbing his head he was forced on his knees he was ready to die he wanted to be with his wife and son. He closed his eyes and the bag was taken off his head and a voice whispered ''Glenn.''

Camellia looked at her husband on his knees in front of Phillippe she whispered ''Glenn'' she ran over to him and she hugged him tightly it had been four weeks since she had seen her mate. She said ''I thought you were dead the apartment building was on fire.''

Glenn put his head into her stomach and whispered ''I wasn't there I was out I thought you were there the Military were telling people that they had sent you and your classmates' home.''

Cam shook her head and said ''They killed almost of my classmates when they were running out of the building I barely got out with Sam and Teddy.''

Teddy came running into the room he grinned and said ''Glenn!''

Glenn smiled at him and said ''Teddy'' and the toddler ran to him and hugged him and Glenn chuckled and said ''Sam'' Cam grinned and took his hand and pulled him with her she was in a dragon hide suit that hugged her curves.

He mumbled ''Wow'' Cam grinned and said ''Hush you the walkers can't bite through dragon hide and I made Teddy an outfit that grows with him from the basilisk skin from second year.'' They walked into their room and Glenn ran over to the basinet and picked up his son he had gotten bigger it had been a month since he had seen him. Sam grumbled softly and opened an eye and they had turned forest green. He squealed when he saw his Daddy, he babbled in baby talk and Glenn just held him his eyes watering when he smelled his baby smell he smelled so good. Cam watched holding Teddy Glenn ran his hand over Sam's head and kissed it over and over again.

Glenn rushed over to them suddenly and hugged them pulling Cam for a kiss and she accepted and she kissed him back and Teddy giggled ''Eww!'' Glenn smiled he knew how Rick felt when finding his family.

Cam walked into the lunch area were the old people stayed she rushed over to Mr. Gilbert and said ''What's going on Gil?''

One of the older women said ''He's having an asthma attack.''

Cam nodded and said ''Until Phillippe gets here breath in slowly for me ok'' she breathed in slowly and then out Mr. Gilbert nodded and breathed in and out. She smiled at him and kept doing it until Phillippe rushed in with Maria walking in front of him.

She said ''I didn't want to bother you Camellia.'' Camellia smiled at her and moved out of the way so Phillippe could give the older man his inhaler.

A group walked in and the leader asked ''What's going on here?''

Glenn answered ''He couldn't get his breath all of a sudden''

T-Dog said ''Man we thought you were getting eaten by dogs!'' the Chihuahua were yelping and barking in the corner playing with Teddy.

Cam said ''Scary huh''

Guillermo smirked and Rick said ''Can I have a word with you?'' he pulled Guillermo to the side.

Glenn said ''Cam do you want to stay here we can stay or we can go back to the quarry with the other's.''

Cam said ''The walkers are getting worse here they just destroyed a camp that was in the city they are getting restless I think it's time to move on I didn't want to leave…''

She went silent and Glenn placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead and he said ''We are together now I will protect you three I promise''

Cam rolled her eyes and said ''I…''

Glenn said ''Don't need to be protected yeah, yeah.''

30 minutes later

Glenn said ''Wait a minute guys''

Rick said ''Glenn'' they stopped and Daryl and T-Dog looked at him.

Glenn said ''I have a wife and son I thought they were dead but they are still alive'' the red head that was helping the old man that was having an asthma attack walked out with an infant strapped to her chest and a toddler on her back in another carrier she had a sword strapped to her side. She smiled at them and Glenn said ''My wife Camellia and my son Sam and her godson Teddy is on her back.'' Teddy was sleeping tired out from playing with the dogs.

T-Dog and Daryl looked shocked that Glenn had a knock out as a wife she kept walking and said ''Well come on let's head to this Quarry Glenn told me about.'' Glenn grinned and ran up to catch up with his wife.

Glenn said ''What happened to the van.''

Rick growled ''Merle''

Daryl said ''He's going to be taking some vengeance back to camp''

Camellia said ''Well it's a good thing I have a ride'' she ran off and into a storage area and she was gone for five minutes and a Medium sized RV pulled up and she grinned.

Glenn said ''Where…''

Camellia grinned ''I jacked it when people were looting get in''

They got into the RV and the children were in their bedroom sleeping Glenn said ''This is nice Cam''

Cam said ''I know and it's ours now''

Glenn said ''It's solar powered''

Camellia nodded and said ''I found an electronics store and I installed them myself well Guillermo helped me attach it so everything will run off of solar power everything but the actual engine that still runs on gas.''

Glenn smiled and sat on the passenger's seat and she looked back at them and said ''There's water coming from the sink if you want some cups are in the cabinets.''

Rick said ''Thanks'' and Camellia started driving Rick T-Dog and Daryl helped themselves to some water.

They got up the hill and they could hear screams. Glenn said ''Stay here''

Cam said ''I can help Glenn''

Glenn said ''I want you to stay here with the kids to make sure they are safe some Geeks can come down the hill''

Cam nodded and kissed his lips and said ''Be careful ok'' Glenn felt magic wash over him and Cam said ''Just a shield to protect you some'' Glenn grabbed his gun and ran out of the RV and closed the door to help the other's.


	4. Two Years ago

Chapter Four- Two Years ago

Severus Snape looked at Lily's double she could be Lily's twin except for the black family features that came from Potter. He was dying and he knew it her eyes were watering and Severus grunted ''Take them''

Camellia said ''Give me something to catch them''

Hermione gave her a glass vial and she put the tears into the vial. Severus reached up and touched her face and said ''Don't look away please I'm sorry''

Camellia place her smaller hand on top of his. She whispered ''I forgive you Professor.''

Severus whispered ''It's true all of it'' and he clutched her hand and then his grip loosened and he closed his eyes. Camellia's eyes watered and the tears fell and she got up and rushed away and towards the headmaster's office.

She ran into Fred and he said ''Whoa where's the fire?''

Camellia smiled at her boyfriend and said ''Come on let's go'' and dragged him away with her. The 17 year old was walking quickly Fred just followed her and they went up the stairs to the headmaster's office and she walked over to the pensive, They were pulled into the pensive they watched as Snape told Lily she is a witch, Snape talking to Lily about dementors, Lily being sorted into Gryffindor and meeting James Potter Snape begging Dumbledore to protect Lily against Voldemort and Snape mourning Lily's death he was holding her body while Camellia cried in her crib. For a moment Severus looked at Camellia and stood up and she reached for him and Severus ran his hand down her cheek and wiped her tears and then he heard Sirius Black and he left.

Severus's memories changed to Dumbledore's office they listened to Dumbledore telling him that Camellia had to die that she was a horcrux an accidental one but she was a horcrux. Severus growled ''You raised her like a lamb to slaughter!''

Dumbledore said ''Don't tell me you care for the girl Severus''

Severus growled ''Of course I care if I didn't I wouldn't save her over and over again she looks like her mother of course I would care for her'' he raised his wand and said ''Expecto Patronum'' and a doe that helped her find Gryffindor's sword appeared and ran around the room. Camellia gasped and she put her hands to her mouth. Fred placed a hand on her lower back to let her know he was still there with her. Fred had his fist balled up how dare Dumbledore he was using Camellia and Severus this hole time he used Severus's love for Lily to trap him.

The scene changed to a scene where Severus was in a corner no one noticed him there Dumbledore was sitting in front of him were Hermione and Ron and Molly Weasley. Molly said ''She's falling for Fred Dumbledore.'' Dumbledore shook his head and said ''It's fine I'm sure Fred will die in the war if not then Hermione you will have to take care of him the girl if she survives needs to marry Ronald he will have control over everything and will listen to me Fred I'm sorry to say this Molly but he is a bad egg.''

The memory ended and Camellia turned around and ran into Fred's chest and she said ''Don't fight please don't''

Fred looked down at her and smiled and said ''I have to fight Cami with Georgie I can't let him die he's my little brother. If I die and you live you have to leave England, I know that you will find someone else that will love you I'm sure of it.''

Camellia looked up at him and shook her head and said ''You won't die I won't let them kill you Dumbledore's dead he can't hurt you I will kill Hermione and Ron myself.''

Phineas Nigellus Black said ''He's not dead he faked his death Severus thought he was killing the real Dumbledore but it wasn't he cut off his own hand to ensure the curse wouldn't spread to his heart so he made a golem of himself and sent it to die instead of him he's in Godric's hallow waiting for Voldemort and you to die or just Voldemort to die.''

Camellia looked at him asked said ''Why are you telling us this?''

Phineas answered ''You are of Black Blood you are my family we stick together no matter how that has changed in the many years I have been dead. My family has changed and I want you to fix it.''

Camellia nodded and said ''I will try I promise'' the portrait nodded. He watched them leave and Fred stopped them on the bottom of the stairs and he whispered ''George will always be there for you remember that''

Camellia said ''Stop talking like you are already dead Fred''

Fred said ''I won't let that muggle born kill me Cami if I am going to die it's going to be saving my brother or you'' kissing her lips and he said ''I love you'' walking away.

Camellia said ''I love you too''

After the fight

Camellia looked at Molly crying over Fred's body and she couldn't take it she ran out of the school and apparated ripping a new hole through the damaged wards of the school. She apparated to the Tonk's house and went inside and just rushed to Teddy her new godson and hugged him to her chest and cried softly. Andy walked down the stairs and she just let her hold Teddy and cry. Teddy opened his eyes and babbled talking in baby talk and Camellia cried harder knowing that his parents were dead and her Freddy was gone. She felt a hand on her back and saw George she started crying harder and cried into George's chest and George rubbed her back and looked at Andy and Andy went to get some tea. George said ''You have to leave Camellia go to Gringotts and leave do you hear me Fred told me what happened.''

Camellia whispered ''What about Teddy I can't leave him?''

Andy said ''We will make a portkey so we can come visit Camellia you will still be in his life.'' Camellia looked down at Teddy who was staring up at her with Amber eyes and grinned up at her.

Camellia nodded and kissed the top of his head and mumbled ''I love you Teddy you know that right'' Teddy babbled happily his hair changing to red like hers. Camellia handed the baby to his grandmother and he yawned sleepily and Camellia said ''Take me to Gringotts please'' George nodded and took her hand and they popped away.

AN

Next Chapter's going to be when the dead walk in England.


	5. England

Chapter Five- England

Ron and Hermione were in Muggle London when several Inferi came from around the corner Ron yelled ''Incendio''

Hermione hissed ''Ronald!''

Ron said ''the ministry will take care of any memories Mione'' the Inferi kept going and grabbed Hermione and she screamed and she was bit in the neck.

Ron yelped ''It's not working what do we do?'' he turned and saw Hermione being torn apart the Inferi zeroed in on him and Ron apparated away quickly to the Burrow he rushed into the house.

Molly was cooking she said ''Ron what's wrong why is there blood on your clothes.''

Ron said ''Inferi mom but fire didn't work on them it supposed to work Hermione she was torn apart they started eating her.''

Molly said ''Ok, Ok we need to call Dumbledore hopefully he will know what to do.'' Molly looked when the floo flared green and Dumbledore came out with an Inferi following him.

He said ''Cutting curse hurry Molly cut the head off.''

Dumbledore had forgotten his wand when Godric's Hallow was overrun with Inferi Molly cut off the head and the body stopped moving and Molly said ''What's happening Dumbledore?''

Dumbledore said ''It's everywhere Molly we need to get to Hogwarts or Number 12''

Molly nodded and said ''Number 12 hasn't been used since the war''

Dumbledore said ''It should be safe''

Ginny ran downstairs and said ''What's happening and the head came back to life and her ankle was right beside her and it bit into the girl's ankle she screamed in pain.

Dumbledore said ''Blasting curse''

Ron said ''Confringo'' the head exploded and Molly ran to her daughter and started to chant healing spells and they didn't work Ginny was crying in pain.

Dumbledore said ''I'm sorry Molly but she's going to change into one of them one of the residents of Godric's Hallow was bitten and they changed into one of them.''

Ginny whimpered ''Mum''

Molly's eyes watered and she whispered ''I'm sorry Ginny'' she kissed her forehead and whispered ''Avada Kedavra'' and Ginny fell to the floor and sent the blasting curse at her head.

They left the Burrow and appeared in the park next to Number 12 and they walked to the door and they were blown back onto the street. Kreacher appeared and smiled at them and said ''No nasty headmaster's allowed in Mistress's home only Weasley's allowed are inside already'' he disappeared and Number 12 did also. Bill and Fleur looked outside the window and saw Molly Ron and Dumbledore leaving.

Bill said ''We should help them''

Charlie said ''No they were using our sister Camellia didn't do anything to them and they stole from her and planned on making her marry Ronald they will be fine.'' Bill looked at him and nodded and placed a hand on Fleur's stomach they were excepting a second child Victoire was playing with Roxanne. The three and four-year-old cousins got along really well George was holding Angelina she had found her parents ripped apart in their home.

Bill said ''Have you heard from Camellia?''

George answered ''Not since she gave me permission to stay here Teddy is with her, I found Andy dead Teddy was gone so I have to think that he's with her.''

Kreacher popped in and said ''I stocked up the kitchen and Labs with potion's and Ingredient's''

George said ''Thank you Kreacher'' Kreacher stiffly nodded and was gone.

In America

Camellia said ''Kreacher''

Kreacher said ''Yes Mistress''

Camellia said ''I need Teddy's wolf and could you bring all the food in Andy's home and his toys.''

Kreacher snapped his fingers and the food appeared in the fridge and the toys appeared in the bedroom and the wolf appeared in Teddy's arms he snuggled into the wolf and Camellia said ''Thank you Kreacher is George there''

Kreacher nodded and said ''Along with Bill and Charlie and their families Mistress no Molly Dumbles or Ron's mudblood was killed already.''

Camellia nodded and said ''Stay safe Kreacher alright if you or anyone needs me let me know''

Kreacher nodded ''Yes wonderful Mistress'' and he was gone again.

In England

Dumbledore Molly and Ron got outside of Hogsmeade and they walked to the school entrance and the wards were locked down and wouldn't let them in. Dumbledore sent a Patronus and it disappeared and a cat Patronus came back and McGonagall's voice said ''I can't let you in Dumbledore the wards have gone into lockdown we moved everyone from Hogsmeade inside already you should have gotten here ten minutes ago I'm sorry''

The cat disappeared and Dumbledore looked angry he tried to break down the wards and his magic rebounded to him and he moved out of the way and the magic hit Molly in the process and she went up in flames with a scream in agony. Ron looked at Dumbledore in shock and he said ''I'm going to find somewhere safe Headmaster'' he apparated leaving Dumbledore on his own. Ron went to his Shell cottage and stayed there. He looked and saw there was food and potion's there and he sighed in relief and started eating.

Dumbledore went to his brother's Tavern and he wasn't there he warded the place and went upstairs to the library and started to plan he needed supplies and he needed people to listen to him again.


	6. Bury Our Dead No Thanks

Chapter Six- Bury Our Dead No Thanks

Camellia drove up when the Walkers were taken care of. She saw a man in a black t-shirt and jeans look at the RV and started to question who it was. Camellia sighed and shook her head she didn't need to deal with this right now she just wanted to go to sleep maybe take a nice shower. She stepped into the back of the RV letting her hair down as she did. She wasn't going to take a shower a bath seemed like the right way to go. She walked into the bathroom she had created with her magic. She started the water and took off her body suit and sniffed it and threw it into the dirty clothes bin. She added body wash and watched as the bubbles came into view. She got into the tub and sighed softly and went down into the water until it reached her chin. She listened out for her children she had placed wards on the RV so she would know when something or someone got near the RV.

Glenn heard Shane say ''Who is in there?''

Glenn said ''My wife and children are in there I just found them with the Vato's I thought they were dead.'' Glenn left the conversation after that and he walked into the RV and locked the door he didn't have watch tonight so he could go to sleep he walked into the bedroom and Cam wasn't there he walked to the bathroom and Cam was in the bathtub and he said ''You tricked this thing out huh.''

Cam opened a green eye and she hummed ''You should see the basement''

Glenn's eyes widened and said ''You have a basement in here''

Camellia smiled and said ''Magic it's my basement slash storage area come on take a bath with me you stink'' Glenn took off his dirty clothes and they caught on fire Glenn chuckled and slid into the warm water and groaned softly when the warm water hit his skin. Camellia turned around and ran a washcloth over his body cleaning him of the dirt and blood from the walker's Glenn watched the dirty water disappear before it could go into the water. Cam ran her finger's over his ribs and she whispered ''Your so skinny'' shaking her head.

Glenn said ''Well we have just been savaging and we are a large group''

Cam said ''I will make sure you start eating again then''

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Glenn mumbled ''The kids''

Cam mumbled ''Sleeping and I have wards on the door.'' Glenn kissed her lips and she gasped when his fingers entered her. She said ''I want more then that''

Glenn grinned ''I'm going to get there'' he sucked on the base of her neck and she moaned and the water went out of the tub and Glenn stood up and took her into their bedroom and shut the door.

The next morning

Glenn woke up Off Shoulder Crop Schiffy Top it was red and she had on jean short's on and steel toed boots on. Her red curly hair was up in a bun on the top of her head. She said ''Good morning'' kissing his lips and Glenn pulled her closer and kissed her harder. Cam smiled at him and said ''Get dressed I fixed eggs and bacon.'' Glenn nodded and laid back down in the bed.

Glenn walked out of the room and walked over to Teddy and said ''Hey Ted''

Teddy grinned up at him and stopped eating his eggs and said ''Glenn hi''

Glenn smiled down at him and rubbed his head. Glenn walked over to Sam who was sucking on his mother's breast under a cloth Glenn said ''Hey buddy'' Sam grumbled and went back to sucking on her breast. Glenn laughed softly he had forgotten Sam hated to be interrupted while eating. Cam watched him sit down and start eating.

Teddy said ''My wolf is back Cami'' Cam smiled when held up his wolf for her to see.

Cam said ''Kreacher brought it for you along with your things.''

Teddy smiled and said ''Thank you Cami'' Camellia smiled and kissed the top of his head and Teddy stood on his toes and watched them carry the dead to the fire.

He said ''Can I go outside?''

Camellia shook her head and said ''I don't want you to go outside well I could get you a mask'' she went to the closet and stairs going down was in the closet she walked down the stairs and said ''Lumos'' the light flew from the elder wand.

Glenn walked down and his eyes widened and said ''You were the one robbing the store's.''

Cam nodded and said ''I felt like something was going to happen and a bunch of reaper's were around the city and everywhere I went so I just wanted to be prepared.'' Cam summoned air filter masks two of them and resized them to fit the kids. She walked back up and Glenn followed and fitted Teddy and Sam who was strapped to her chest Sam grumbled softly when she put it on his face and whined and Cam said ''Aw my little one come on I don't want you breathing in the smoke from the fire.'' Sam just laid against her chest letting her put the mask on him. Teddy ran out of the RV and Camellia said ''Slow down Teddy.''

Rick looked up and saw Cam walking out Glenn was behind her Rick chuckled when he saw the children Camellia said ''What I don't want them breathing in the smoke it can make them sick.'' Rick nodded and walked her over to the others.

She asked ''What's going on with those bodies?''

Rick answered ''We are going to bury them they were members of our group.''

Cam said ''We need to burn all bodies I burned them in the city too so when a cure is found we won't get the virus again think about it if we bury the dead then the virus will go into the ground water and then the plant life when a cure if found the virus will be in the plant life. I was going to medical school so I should know.''

Rick said ''Ok we burn the dead then all of the dead.''

Cam nodded and went to Glenn and asked ''Do you need help Glenn?''

Glenn shook his head and answered ''We will be fine'' kissing the top of her head. She looked at the blond-haired woman holding a dead blond.

Glenn whispered ''Her sister she was bit in the attack''

Camellia nodded and she turned and saw the man from last night looking at her she frowned the hairs on the back of her neck raised up and Camellia asked ''Who is he?''

Glenn said ''Shane he was the leader until we found Rick in the city''

Camellia mumbled ''I don't like him''

Glenn rubbed her back and said ''You'll be fine love he won't bother you.'' Camellia nodded and kissed his lips and Glenn went to burn the dead.


	7. Going to the CDC

Chapter Seven- Going to the CDC

Camellia sighed softly and watched everyone go around and pack up their things. Glenn walked over and said ''You ok?''

Camellia nodded and said ''We should go on another run into town if we are going to the CDC the others are going to need food or I could give the children something to snack on for when we leave.''

Glenn hummed ''The city is getting dangerous and I don't want to take the kids into the city''

Camellia said ''The CDC is in the city Glenn''

Glenn said ''I trust Rick Cam I don't know why but I do.''

Camellia nodded and said ''Ok snacks it is'' Teddy was running in circles in front of them giggling happily Glenn smirked and went to Teddy and the tot squealed and ran faster Glenn started to chase him and growled and caught him and tossed him in the air.

Camellia smirked at them and Sam was laying on her chest and sucking on a pacifier contently and she cooed ''Daddy's being silly isn't he Sam'' Sam babbled an answer to her. Camellia looked and saw a man with a crossbow standing off to the side and she walked over and she said ''I have a crossbow too but I don't know how to use it teach me''

Daryl stared at the red head in front of him and raised an eyebrow and grunted ''Ya shouldn't be around me little red''

Camellia frowned and said ''Why did you say that?''

Daryl grunted ''Redneck of the group''

Camellia rolled her eyes and said ''So what does that have to do with teaching me how to use my crossbow.''

Daryl's eyebrow raised and he grunted ''Nothin I guess I'll teach ya later right now I have to check my traps''

Camellia grinned and said ''Wicked thanks Camellia Potter-Black-Rhee''

Daryl grunted ''Daryl Dixon''

Sam babbled at him and Camellia said ''This is Samuel and my godson over there is Teddy''

Daryl nodded and said ''See ya''

Cam nodded and watched him leave and she looked at Sam and said ''Do you want to try to tackle Daddy's smelly clothes'' Sam babbled and his nose went up and Cam laughed at him ''You are very funny.'' Cam looked and saw the other's gathering and said ''Daddy's clothes will have to wait huh.'' She sat on a log beside Glenn and Teddy ran over and went in between her legs. Shane said ''I know it's a risk but I think it's best if we stick together so to all of those who agree we leave for the CDC first thing in the morning''

Cam looked at her husband and Glenn asked ''Do you want to go Cam?''

Cam answered ''I think so even if it's only for a night.'' Glenn nodded.

Camellia looked up it had been about an hour since Shane had made his little speech and she had washed her families clothes and they were folded and put away she had also fixed Sam's bottle and Teddy's lunch she was breastfeeding Sam and she had him on formula since they were always on the move she didn't want to be feeding Sam and then they had to leave.

She had put Sam down for his nap and Teddy had passed out from playing with the older kids he didn't even make it to his bed he was on a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor in the living room area. She walked heard her name being called and Lori Rick's wife ran over and she said ''You need to help the woman with the chores around the camp.''

Camellia said ''I have two children under Three they are more important to me then chores the only chores I will do are my own the woman should be learning how to defend themselves not doing chores I heard the screams last night and it was pathetic I can see children screaming but grown adults should know how to survive by now.'' Camellia walked into her RV and shut the door in Lori's face not bothering to look at her opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

The next morning Camellia woke up and walked out of the RV with her husband and she walked over to the children who were talking and playing together. She handed them each four juice boxes and four granola bars and a bag of cereal she said ''This is for the trip to the CDC or with you two'' looking at the Morales children ''For when you need it ok''

They said ''Thank you''

She smiled at them and said ''Your welcome'' she rubbed their heads and leaned against Glenn watching as they all got into their cars and she said ''Come on your driving.''

Glenn said ''Yes mam'' they climbed into the RV getting ready for the two-day drive into the city to the CDC.

Lori looked back at Carl and Sophia who were munching on a granola bar and sipping on a juice box each. She said ''Where did you get that baby?''

Carol smiled and answered ''Camellia gave them it gave all the children something to eat on for the trip I'm glad'' she rubbed Sophia head and she snuggled into her mother her hungry satisfied for now.

Lori frowned and said ''Rick they really need to share with the whole group.''

Rick said ''It's her supplies Lori we can't force her to share with us it's wrong we weren't the ones who risked gathering the supplies I'm happy she shared with the children they don't deserve to go hungry I'm sure we will find something to eat'' Lori looked at him like he had just slapped her and Rick said ''I will ask for something from Camellia then when we need it.'' Lori looked out the window frowning Shane would have forced them to share with the group she looked at the RV behind them and saw Camellia in the front passenger's seat feeding Glenn an apple slice. She huffed and looked away Camellia didn't listen to her she was Rick's wife the leader's wife the other's listened to her why not Camellia.


	8. CDC

Chapter Eight- CDC

Camellia looked around at the dead bodies in front of the CDC in shock she hadn't been back since she Teddy and Sam escaped the massacre. She gasped when she saw a fellow classmate's body with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. Glenn had Teddy on his back in a carrier Glenn took her hand and Camellia looked at him with tears and Glenn rubbed her hand with a finger and she wiped her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly stepping around another body. She looked up at the closed shutters and said ''It's a dead end''

Rick was screaming and she heard Glenn say ''Walker's!'' Glenn grabbed her arm and said ''Come on!''

Camellia followed him and she stabbed a walker in the head with her Katana. An arrow flew by her and landed in another walker's head. She looked at Daryl and he grunted and they started to leave when Rick yelled ''Your killing us!''

the shutters opened and they ran in and a voice said ''Any infected''

Rick said ''One was he didn't make it.''

The doctor growled ''I wasn't talking to you''

Camellia looked and gasped ''Doctor Jenner!'' she grinned and rushed forward and said ''I thought you were gone sir''

Jenner shook his head and said ''I stayed to do some good here'' he said ''Come on'' he put the gun down and Jenner looked at the group and said ''You take a blood test everyone that's the price of admission''

Rick said ''We can do that.''

Jenner nodded and said ''Oh the baby he's gotten big hasn't he.'' He put a finger inside of Sam's hand and Sam grumbled in his sleep in a carrier on Camellia's chest. Jenner said ''He looks healthy that's good.''

Camellia grinned and looked at Glenn and said ''Oh Glenn this is Doctor Jenner he and his wife were supposed to be my guides I met them in school.''

Glenn walked over and shook his hand and Jenner said ''I finally get to meet the husband of one of the brightest young minds I have ever read about I wish it were under better circumstances.''

Camellia said ''Stop I'm not that bright''

Jenner said ''I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true Candice thought so also.'' Camellia nodded and they walked into the empty classroom to get their blood taken. Camellia helped with drawing the blood Teddy and Sam didn't cry at all it was mostly due to the fact that Camellia numbed the area where she poked them. Sam whined and Camellia said ''He's hungry''

Glenn said ''I'll get him a bottle''

Camellia said ''I'll just feed him in the game area I'll get Teddy something to eat also he can read until bedtime.''

Teddy demanded to be picked up and Camellia did as he wanted. Jenner said ''It's down the hallway you and your family can have an office space it has a bathroom and a sofa bed.''

Camellia said ''Thank you Doctor Jenner'' Camellia said ''You can go eat I'll make something if I get hungry''

Glenn said ''If you're sure'' Camellia nodded and kissed his lips and watched them go into the cafeteria. She went to the game room and Teddy sat down at the table Camellia pulled out some gram checkers and cut up some apple slices for Teddy and sat them down on the table Teddy dug in with gusto Camellia grabbed the blanket she used to cover herself and Sam cooed and went to sucking as soon as his head was under the blanket Camellia snickered and sighed softly today was an exciting day. She thought ''To bad it won't last'' she looked around the room she would have to empty this place of everything useable. Maybe she should get to know the group member's Glenn seemed to like them and she didn't want to leave the kids to fend for themselves. She heard talking and she saw Carol and the kids.

Teddy was playing with a board game he looked up and grinned and said ''Carl!''

Carl said ''Hey buddy what are you playing'' he sat down in front of Teddy.

Teddy said ''Candyland''

Carol sat down next to Camellia and said ''You weren't there for dinner I brought you something'' and handed her a plate.

Camellia smiled at her and said ''Thank you Carol'' she started eating and she felt Sam stop sucking and she put her plate down and fixed her top and moved the blanket over her shoulder and patted him on his back and Sam burped loudly and he stayed on her shoulder just laying there content. Sophia went behind her and started playing peak-a-boo with him and Sam giggled when she uncovered her eyes. Camellia said ''You shouldn't get comfortable Carol this place isn't going to be here long''

Carol looked at her and asked ''How do you know?''

Camellia said ''There's no Solar Panel's so that means this entire building is running on fuel and fuel runs out eventually.''

Carol nodded and said ''Sophia Carl why don't you two pick out a couple of books to keep''

Carl and Sophia ran to the bookcase and Teddy was yawning. Camellia said ''Come on Teddy let's go get you into bed''

Teddy mumbled ''K mum.''

Camellia froze and Teddy kept walking and Carol asked ''Camellia are you ok?''

Camellia said ''It's nothing Carol'' and she followed Teddy.

She tucked him into the bed and kissed his forehead and she mumbled ''Forgive me Tonks'' she put Teddy into a box that had things inside and she put a couple of blankets inside and placed Sam inside and Sam cooed and snuggled into his bed for the night. Camellia shut the door placing a ward on the door. She went to the offices collecting supplies and books on viral outbreaks and contagions. She also collected the weapon's that she could use and the ammo to go with it putting the army knives on her person she only used guns if she was desperate guns brought more walker's or worse people.

She was going to the game area when she ran into a very drunk Shane she sighed and shook her head and walked past him and he grabbed her arm and said ''How about you and me go somewhere private?''

She growled ''How about you go screw your whore I'm not someone who cheats on their husbands'' she pushed Shane away and kept walking. She heard him following her and she spun around and kicked him between the legs and he screamed bloody murder. Lori came from the game area and Glenn came running so did everyone else.

Glenn said ''Cam''

Camellia growled ''Keep that bastard away from me or I'll shoot him dead'' she turned on her heels and walked away and Glenn ran after her and touched her arm and she hissed.

Glenn lifted her sleeve and saw the bruise on her arm he hissed ''Did Shane do that?''

Camellia said ''It's nothing Glenn I handled it'' Glenn nodded and then let her go and walked back to where Shane was being helped up by Rick and Lori and he punched him in the face breaking his nose and Shane cried out again.

Glenn growled ''Touch my wife again and you will regret it'' he walked to Cam and took her hand and they walked to their room and Glenn went to her bag and grabbed Bruise Salve and rubbed it on the handprint shaped bruise.

Cam said ''I didn't know he had grabbed me that tightly for it to bruise.'' She sighed in relief when the pain stopped and Glenn kissed her shoulder softly and Cam looked at him and said ''That punch was kind of awesome and hot.''

Glenn grinned and said ''I'm glad it was because to me it hurt, he has a hard nose''

Camellia giggled and kissed his lips and said ''Can we go to bed''

Glenn nodded and said ''I'm going to have a killer hangover tomorrow''

Cam hummed ''I'll take care of you'' Glenn placed his head on her stomach and went to sleep and Cam ran her hands through his hair going to sleep also tomorrow was going to be a long day she could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9 Leaving the CDC

Chapter Nine- Leaving the CDC

Camellia woke up bright and doe eyed and she pounced her husband and cooed ''Wake up Glenn!'' Glenn groaned like a walker and he looked at his wife like she was the devil incarnate. Camellia cooed ''Oh come on lazy bones up and attum'' she smiled at their children and Sam cooed and squealed and Camellia picked him up and said ''Shall we fix some breakfast my love'' Sam babbled and Camellia nodded first she went back upstairs and looked inside the nursery area and it hadn't been touched she took some things that they might need and took a moveable basinet so she could have Sam in the kitchen with her.

T-Dog walked into the kitchen area and looked and saw Muffins bacon and eggs along with some fruit that had been cut up and said ''You made all of this?''

Camellia looked at him and said ''Yep I thought I would be nice to everyone''

T-Dog helped her carry out the food and Camellia pulled Sam along with her she heard her husband come in he groaned ''Cam please help me''

Camellia snickered and said ''You shouldn't have gotten so wasted last night but since I'm a caring and loving wife I will come to your aid'' she handed him a cup of juice and dropped two drops of hangover cure inside she said ''Don't take the Aspirin Jenner put out for you guys.''

Glenn nodded and took the cup and downed it quickly and he sighed in relief when the headache started to dampen, he looked at his wife gratefully and put his head into her side and mumbled ''Thank you.''

Camellia saw Teddy sleeping with his head on the table. Camellia put his plate in front of him and Teddy sniffed and his eyes opened and he said ''Muffin chocolate chip.'' He sat up and grabbed the muffin and started stuffing his face. Camellia smiled Teddy had gotten his love of Chocolate from Remus she rubbed his head. Teddy looked up at her and said ''Thank you.''

Camellia said ''Your welcome luv'' and then put Glenn's plate in front of him and she moved Sam next to her and Sam was biting his toes contently.

Cam started eating her breakfast her eyes narrowed when Shane walked in he had scratches on his neck along with a busted nose she looked at Glenn and saw him smirking Cam hit him and Glenn looked at her and said ''Yes Dear.''

Cam shook her head and went back to eating her food. T-Dog said ''Glenn got you good last night Shane'' Shane grunted and his eyes narrowed at Glenn and T-Dog said ''What happened to your neck Glenn didn't do that.''

Shane grunted ''I must have done it in my sleep.''

Rick said ''I've never seen you do that before''

Shane said ''It's not like me at all'' he looked at Lori and Lori kept eating her bacon.

Cam rolled her eyes and shook her head he had apparently took her advice last night and it didn't end well. She looked and smiled and said ''Doctor Jenner''

Jenner looked at her and said ''Good morning Camellia.''

He took a muffin off the plate and was about to eat it when Dale said ''I know it's early…''

Andrea said ''We didn't come for the eggs.''

Jenner opened his mouth and Camellia said ''He didn't have to let us in last night he wasn't supposed to but he did at least let him eat you didn't have people demanding answers from you.''

Andrea frowned at her and Jenner said ''It's fine Camellia I'll just take two with me'' Camellia nodded and Jenner said ''Follow me'' he led them into the classroom and Camellia eyed the clock on the wall that was counting down she interlocked her finger's in with Glenn's.

Glenn looked at her and Camellia said ''Be ready to leave Glenn when this explanation over don't come back in here''

Glenn asked ''Why?''

Camellia said ''Trust me''

Glenn said ''Always'' and then looked at Jenner said ''Give me playback of TS-19.''

Vi said ''Playback of TS-19.''

Jenner said ''Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few.''

Up on the wall an oversized display shows varying 3-D views of human head's

Carl asked ''Is that a brain?''

Jenner answered ''An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Vi Take us in for E.I.V.'' Camellia looked at him when he said that Jenner's eyes dimmed afterwards, she had noticed it sometimes when she really looked at him, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes didn't sparkle anymore. She knew then that TS-19 was Doctor Candice Jenner his wife.

Vi said ''Enhanced internal view.'' The main screen changes to show the upper shoulders and head of the subject. The screen skews to a horizontal view then increases the magnification. The image becomes more and more detailed. The magnification shows the Inside the skull. It appears to be lit with bright blue threads of energy. Some areas are denser with light than others but there are lighted threads throughout the skull. The detail zooms in until the threads become closer and pulses of light can be distinguished.

Camellia said ''Synapses''

Jenner looked at her and said ''I knew you were the brightest student in your class''

Glenn said ''What are Synapses?''

Camellia answered ''It's a person's life experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you the thing that makes you unique and human.''

Daryl said ''You don't make sense ever?'' Camellia spit out her tongue at him and huffed crossing her arms.

Jenner said for her ''They are electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death.''

Rick said ''Death? That's what this is, a vigil?''

Jenner nodded and answer ''Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil.''

Andrea said ''This person died? Who?''

Jenner said ''Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event.'' ''Scanning to first event.''

The screen shows a message "Scanning Forward" The brain has lights still flickering in the outer areas but the center has become dark as if black roots were growing inside.

Glenn asked ''What is that?''

Cam whispered ''It's the virus'' she watched the darkness invade the brain.

Jenner said ''It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone.'' Andrea's tears catch Jenner's attention.

Lori said ''She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister.''

Jenner to Andrea ''I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event.'' Scanning to second event.

Jenner said ''The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute seven seconds.'' A red glow flickers at the base of the brain. The rest remains dark. Random sparks shoot out into the larger area of the brain but no further lights grow.

Lori gasps ''It restarts the brain?''

Camellia said ''No the virus gets them up and walking around'' Lori huffs at her and Camellia shook her head she said ''Come on Glenn let's go'' Glenn nodded and followed her out picking up Teddy on his way out and Camellia did the same with Sam. She didn't need to know anymore. She said ''I packed everything we can use already all we need to do is get out of here. We need to tell them.'' Glenn nodded and they walked towards the big room and the doors were shut Camellia said ''He won't kill them Jenner isn't that type of person.''

Glenn said ''What's going to happen.''

Camellia said ''This is the CDC Glenn the power has been off for two almost three months with no fuel being brought in to stop the diseases from getting out after the power goes out the building will be destroyed''

Glenn said ''Ok I will come back but I need to get you out first.''

Camellia said ''Glenn…''

Glenn shook his head and said ''Come on'' Camellia and Glenn rushed up the stairs and they got up there and tried to find a way out she was about to use magic when the others came running up. Camellia had Sam strapped to his chest and Glenn had Teddy on his back in his carrier.

The men started to shoot the glass she said ''It won't work bullet proof.''

Carol ran over and said ''Rick I found something when I was cleaning your uniform'' she pulled out a grenade and Glenn took Camellia and Sam and covered them and Rick took out the pin and there was an explosion near the window.

They ran from the building and Camellia got into the Drivers seat and Glenn in the passenger seat. They watched Andrea and Dale come from the building and Camellia put a shield over the RV. The building went up in flames and Dale and Andrea got up and got into Dale's RV closing the doors.


	10. The Herd

Chapter Ten- The Herd

Camellia said ''We shouldn't take this highway with Dale's RV breaking down at random moments.''

Glenn said ''I know but to save as much gas as we can'' Camellia nodded her head in agreement she hummed and looked back at the boys and Teddy was building a mini Hogwarts out of blocks. The little mini people were telling him where a piece went and would cheer when he did as he was told. Glenn said ''I have been around magic for a while and it still surprises me the things it can do.''

Camellia hummed and said ''The traffic jam will be a problem'' she sighed when Dale's RV broke down in the middle of it. She said ''Teddy stay inside with your godbrother please I'll see if Carl and Sophia will come into the RV with you.'' The children should stay inside anyway it was safer that way.

Teddy said ''Yes mum'' Camellia waved her wand and the pieces stopped talking and moving and Teddy kept building. Camellia walked out with Glenn following she walked over to Sophia and Carl and said ''If you two want to go into the RV with Teddy he's building a castle with blocks or there's some books inside'' Carl and Sophia nodded and ran over to her RV and Carl closed the door to the RV. Camellia went to the water truck and opened it she whistled and Glenn was taking a hose from the same truck and he laughed and ran over and camellia said ''I'm going to put two in the RV'' she took them and then put them inside and she gasped when she saw the herd of walker's she shut the door and looked and saw Shane grab Glenn and throw him to the ground she breathed a sigh of relief.

Teddy said ''Mum''

Camellia said ''I need you guys to be quiet ok'' the children nodded and Camellia sat down and Teddy climbed up onto her lap and put his head in her chest and Camellia hummed softly and she kissed the top of his head and Sam was sleeping in his basinet so he was fine. Carl was looking for his parents and saw his dad underneath a car and he grinned and Rick looked back at him and smiled softly at him.

After thirty minutes

They came out and Teddy was still in her arms Sophia had decided to stay in the RV with Sam Camellia really needed to teach her how to fight the walker's she couldn't stay afraid of the walker's that would surely get her killed she didn't want her to get bitten because of her fear of the walker's she would talk to Carol. Rick was shouting ''Lori'' looking around at them he asked ''Has anyone seen her?''

Carol said ''She ran down the embankment when two walker's saw her getting out from under the car over there.'' She pointed to the car next to the guard rail. Rick said ''Ok we will start looking before it get's too dark the rest can look through the cars''

Glenn Daryl Shane and Rick left and Camellia said ''Be careful come back.''

Glenn grinned ''I will'' and kissed her lips and she kissed him back and Glenn went back to following the other's. She went around siphoning fuel from cars keeping a close eye on Teddy who was leaning against the car she was getting gas from.

Dale said ''Camellia T-Dog is in bad shape.''

She said ''Take me to him'' she picked up the gas cans and dropped it off at her RV she went inside of Dale's RV and T-Dog had a bandana wrapped around his arm. She said ''My first patient after the apocalypse let's see if I'm a good enough doctor to take care of this arm.'' T-Dog gulped and she grinned at him and said ''You'll be fine promise'' and she sat down and Teddy went to the front of the RV with Dale and pretended he was driving.

She hissed for him looking at the deep cut and she said ''What happened luv''

T-Dog grunted ''Was siphoning fuel from the cars and when the walker's came I cut it on a sharp piece of broken metal'' she hummed and said ''Teddy could you bring me my medical bag Dale if you would go with him'' Dale nodded and Teddy followed him out of the RV.

Teddy went into the RV and past Sophia and Carl and into the potion's cabinet and grabbed his mum's bag and walked down the stairs with it and Dale tried to help and Teddy said ''I got it Mr. Dale'' he was holding it with both hands. Dale lifted his arms in surrender and Teddy grinned and waddled holding the big bag that was half his size. He climbed back inside and handed the bag to his mum and said ''Here you go mum.''

Camellia said ''Thank you Teddy'' and opened her bag and grabbed antiesthetic and stiches and a numbing agent. She went to work numbing the wound and then pouring the cleaning solution inside of the wound.

She started stitching she looked up when Teddy yelped ''Glenn!'' and ran outside she noticed it was starting to get dark she would have to feed Sam soon.

She wrapped the closed wound up and said ''I'll change the bandages tomorrow morning''

T-Dog said ''Thank you Camellia''

She smiled at him and said ''Your welcome'' she went outside the RV and popped her back and ran her finger's through her hair and sighed when the cool air hit her face it had been hot today and now it was cooler and she was grateful for that.

She heard crying and she looked and saw Carl crying in Rick's side she looked at her husband and he said ''We didn't find her Daryl found a trail but it was getting to dark.''

Camellia nodded and said ''Come on I have to go feed Sam and Teddy before he goes to sleep.''

Teddy was in Glenn's arms rubbing his eyes as she was speaking.

He mumbled ''Not hungry mum'' and snuggled his face into Glenn's neck.

Camellia said ''Alright then'' she took Teddy.

Glenn said ''Goodnight bud''

Teddy mumbled ''Night, Night''

Camellia walked in and Sophia walked out and went to her mom and she said ''See you later Miss. Rhee''

Camellia said ''Call me Cam Sophia''

Sophia nodded ''Yes mam.''


	11. Lori

Chapter Eleven- Lori

Camellia looked at Teddy and said ''I need you to stay with T-Dog make sure he doesn't pull out his stiches''

Teddy pouted looking up at her and he said ''But I wanna go mum!''

Camellia shook her head no and said ''Nope I don't want you in the woods Sam is going because he needs to be fed now stay here please Teddy mummy needs you to be a good boy.''

Teddy bit his lip and whispered ''I will be a good boy promise.''

Carl said ''I'll stay too we can do something fun how about that''

Teddy looked at Carl in shock and he grinned and said ''Okay'' and jumped up and down and then ran to the RV and grabbed chalk and ran over to the front of Dale's RV underneath the awning and handed the chalk to Carl and said ''We can draw on the road.''

Carl said ''Alright then'' and sat down and crossed his legs Indian style.

Teddy copied him and Camellia grinned and said ''Thank you Carl'' and Sophia had her mom's hand they were going with them Camellia had a bad feeling but she shrugged it off. She placed a protection spell on Teddy and Carl and then kissed the top of Teddy's head and said ''Don't leave this spot pup.'' Teddy nodded and started drawing.

Camellia walked side by side with Glenn she had a wet blanket over Sam she would check on him once and a while he was just chilling with his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat as she walked. Glenn said ''He ok?''

Camellia grinned and said ''Yep he's just laying on my chest''

Glenn mumbled ''Lucky'' and Camellia hit him upside the head Glenn yelped and said ''Cam'' Camellia snickered at him they stopped when they arrived at a tent and Glenn put on a serious face he stepped in front of Camellia and Sam and Camellia sighed softly but interlocked their hands she placed a hand on one of her katana's just to be safe.

Daryl went towards the tent and looked into a creak and saw something or someone inside he looked at Rick and Rick called out ''Lori.'' Nothing happened Daryl went to the tents opening and unzipped it slowly Rick said ''Baby''

Daryl stepped inside and Shane said ''Is she in there?''

Daryl stayed inside for a minute then came outside and said ''No just some guy who opted out isn't that what Jenner said''

Camellia said ''He was a sad man he let you out didn't he you shouldn't judge someone when they have lost everything'' Daryl grunted church bells sounded in the distance.

Rick said ''Lori could be sounding them'' Shane and Rick ran towards the sound Camellia wanted to know if Lori had a gold-plated snatch or something was it that good that they would risk their lives. She shook her head disgusted with men well except her husband. Glenn's hand tightened like he knew what she was thinking.

10 minutes later Camellia looked at the church that Rick was running towards at least Shane said ''Rick it doesn't have a steeple it can't be the right'' but they kept running anyway. She shook her head and they reached the church Glenn handed Daryl a hatchet and took his bow so Daryl could move easier than with the crossbow. She heard Shane scream ''Lori!'' Camellia took the blanket off her son's head after the dead were killed Sam looked around and babbled and she walked outside Glenn kept his eyes on them Camellia went over to the gravestones.

Church bells went off again this time against the church. Daryl and Glenn ran outside of the church and Glenn went to the timer on the side of the church and ripped the timer off. Daryl grunted ''A timer it's on a timer.''

Glenn walked over to Camellia and said ''Come on we are going to beat the bush for Lori Shane and Rick and Carol and Sophia are going to stay back and wait for a few minutes to see if she comes this way because of the bells.'' Camellia nodded and said ''Ok'' Daryl grunted ''Hear'' Camellia said ''I don't use guns they aren't quiet'' Daryl handed it to Glenn then and Glenn took it from Daryl. Camellia saw Andrea scoffing and she walked away in a huff. Camellia rolled her eyes at her she was getting tired of the woman in this group Carol was ok but she was too focused on listening to Lori like Lori was god or something.

She put the blanket back on her baby's head it had dried in the sun she cast a cooling charm over it and she felt Sam snuggle into her chest and she knew he was about to go to sleep. She rubbed his back and Sam babbled softly and Camellia caught up with Glenn. Glenn grinned at her and she once and a while would gather roots and leaves from different plants she found. She found a couple of wild mint leaves too. She could make some mint tea when she arrived back to the highway. She was thinking of different potions she could use mint leaves in maybe she could create a whole new potion she stopped when there was a gun shot. Glenn said ''Come on love''

She nodded and said ''I would rather not be in the woods if that was heard by walkers.'' They arrived at a little opening and Andrea was talking loudly then she started screaming.

A girl on horseback came ridding up and she hit the walker in the head the girl said ''Camellia Rhee''

Camellia frowned at her and said ''I'm Camellia''

The girl said ''Lori's been shot Rick asked for you he said you were a doctor you have to come now''

Camellia said ''I'm not ridding with you I'll go in my RV no offense but I don't know you.'' The girl nodded and said ''You're on that big traffic snarl backtrack down the road about two miles there's a sign with the name Greene on it that's us''

Camellia nodded and said ''Keep her stable until I get there'' the girl nodded and took off again and the walker sat back up and moaned.

Daryl shot it with an arrow and growled ''Shut up.''


	12. Doctor Cam

Chapter Twelve- Doctor Cam

Camellia walked out of the RV and she had Sam in his carrier and she walked into the house and she said ''So my patient''

Rick said ''She's back there Shane and Otis went to the Highschool to get the supplies needed.''

Camellia nodded and she placed Sam in Glenn's arms Teddy was sleeping against Glenn's back Glenn looked at her and Camellia said ''I'll go check on her'' Glenn nodded and kissed his lips and went into the bedroom and saw an older man and woman standing over Lori.

Hershel said ''Camellia''

She nodded and said ''That's me'' she went to her bag and pulled out a pen light and she walked over to Lori's still form she looked at the gauze around her wound and Hershel said ''I saw six bullet fragments in the wound I pulled one out so there's five still inside my name is Hershel by the way.''

Camellia shined the pen light in her eyes and she said ''She's loosing oxygen to her brain I'm going to have to go soon if Shane and your friend don't make it back I'm going to have to make due with the medical supplies I have on me mostly herbal remedies''

She sighed and moved the gauze she shook her head and saw extended belly Hershel said ''Internal bleeding''

Camellia said ''Yeah one of the bullet's nicked a blood vessel'' Lori woke up and gasped grabbing her stomach and Camellia said ''Calm down your fine Lori just take deep breaths and try to stay calm.'' Lori sneered when she saw her and she hissed ''I don't want you near me'' Camellia rolled her eyes and said ''I'm not going to let you die you stupid bint'' Lori said ''Get…'' she went still and Camellia said ''Back away she's about to start seizing'' Hershel and the woman nodded and back away just as Lori started to shake.

Camellia waited until she had stopped and flashed the light in her eyes and said ''We have to operate now!'' Hershel and the woman nodded and she said ''Get the ends of the blanket and put her up on that table mam could you…''

The woman said ''My name is Patricia dear''

Camellia grinned at her and said ''Patricia then could you roll the table closer.'' The woman did as she told her Hershel and Camellia pulled Lori onto the table.

Hershel said ''Why are you still helping her when she clearly hates you.''

Camellia smiled at him and said ''I wanted to be a doctor I want to help her it doesn't matter if she's a total…''

Hershel said ''No cursing''

Camellia snickered ''Yes sir'' and grabbed a scalpel and then the truck pulled in.

Rick rushed into the room and said ''Their back''

Hershel and Rick ran out and Shane limped out of the truck and said ''Lori''

Hershel said ''Otis''

Shane shook his head and Hershel said ''No one say anything to Patricia we will need her'' he rushed back inside and handed the supplies to Camellia.

She said ''Alright let's get this over with I have to feed my son soon.'' Hershel nodded and they went to work on saving Lori's life.

Four hours later

Camellia walked out and sighed softly she was tired she looked at Glenn and walked over and sat in his lap when she saw her children sleeping on the floor in front of him Sam was wrapped up and had two pillows around him. She moaned softly and said ''Glenn I'm so sleepy.''

She snuggled her face into his neck and Glenn rubbed her hip and Rick and Shane said ''Well''

Camellia's eyes narrowed and she grunted ''She's fine but I saw something happened while I was removing the bullets'' she moved her face away from Glenn's neck. She looked in Rick's eyes and said ''She was pregnant when she was shot the baby didn't survive it didn't have a chance to turn it was underdeveloped a bullet fragment nicked the womb and in turn the baby couldn't survive, I'm sorry.'' Rick froze clearly in shock Shane stood there too frozen and Rick's eyes went to Shane but he didn't say anything he just went and picked up Carl and they went into the room where a recovering Lori was sleeping.

Glenn said ''We can sleep in the floor in here Maggie told me since I doubt, we want to move the kids.''

Hershel said ''It's fine they look comfortable anyway'' he handed her a cup of juice.

She drunk it down and sighed happily and she grinned and said ''Thank you Hershel.'' Maggie came down and gave them blankets and Camellia went to Sam's side and curled around her baby and Glenn put the blanket over all three of them and Glenn laid on Teddy's side and he put his arm around his family and he moved a curl away from Cam's face. Cam opened an eye and she mumbled ''Go to sleep and stop staring at me.''

Glenn hummed ''Can't help it I have to or I'll have a heart attack and die.''

Camellia smiled at him and sat up on her elbow and kissed him and Glenn kissed her back and Camellia pulled back and said ''I love you Glenn''

Glenn said ''I love you too Cam.'' She laid back down and kissed his hand and fell back to sleep and Glenn closed his eyes and fell asleep with his family.

Rick looked at Lori's sleeping face and he couldn't believe that she was pregnant he knew they had made love twice since he had found them but she had been too far along for it to have been his. He looked at his son who was sleeping in the bed with his mother and kissed his forehead. He would try to forgive and forget just for Carl's sake he was going to try to forgive Lori but he knew it would take time.

Shane stood outside on the porch Lori had been pregnant with his child and now that child was gone. He punched the porch beam and ran his finger's over his shaved head. He growled ''Damn it!''


	13. A Well Situation

Chapter Thirteen- A Well Situation

Camellia hummed softly and heard her baby babbling softly and Teddy was scribbling she stood up in a half shirt with a tiger and paw prints on the back and shorts on she started to brush out her hair and said ''Teddy baby where's Glenn?''

Teddy looked up and said ''He went outside mommy'' Camellia nodded and grabbed a small box of Coco Pebbles and poured some milk inside a bowl and handed him the bowl and he said ''Thank you.''

Camellia kissed his cheek and she grabbed her chest and she yelped ''Glenn!'' she waved her hand and a shield appeared on the RV and she ran though and ran towards the feeling something was wrong with her husband.

10 minutes earlier

Maggie said ''You guys are insane'' watching as Glenn was lowered into the well with only a rope.

Shane said ''Do you want it out of your well or not''

Dale said ''Give us an eye there Maggie'' Maggie sat down on the edge of the well to watch to make sure he was ok. They started to lower him inside the well and the walker started to growl and reach for him. Lori was out there dissipate the fact that Cam told her to stay and get some rest in bed. The pump at the side of the well broke and Glenn screamed when he was falling in.

Everyone pulled harder Glenn screamed ''Get me out of here!'' he was trying to get the rope around the walker when a thought occurred to him his wife was going to kill him. He was pulled out and he was breathing softly

Everyone gathered around them Lori touched his shoulder and they said ''Are you ok!''

Glenn looked up and stood up and Dale said ''We just have to try again''

Glenn grinned ''Says you'' and put the rope in his hand and there was a pulling sensation on the rope. Glenn looked up and the wind blew and it was cold ice cold when he looked and saw his wife staring at him with so much rage, he was actually terrified he gulped.

The red head hissed ''What's going on here?'' she almost sounded like a snake.

Glenn said ''It's nothing…''

Camellia looked at him with more rage and she growled ''I didn't ask you!''

She looked at Maggie knowing she wouldn't hold back Maggie said ''They were trying to get it out of the well so the water wouldn't become contaminated.''

Camellia walked slowly over to the well and saw the walker she pulled out a dagger from her pocket and cut the rope holding the walker and threw it down into the well hitting the walker in the head and screamed ''The water is already contaminated you fucking idiots!'' she turned so quick she looked at her husband and growled ''Don't you even think about stepping foot into my RV you're lucky if I don't leave your stupid bloody Arse apparently being with this group has made you stupid! How dare you!''

Glenn said ''Cam…'' he started to walk over to her and she backed away from him.

Camellia turned to Lori and smiled when she saw the stiches pulled lose and said ''I hope you have more stiches because I'm not using my medical supplies on you, you better do something fast or your going to get an infection.'' She spun on her heels and growled ''If I see you anywhere near my children Glenn you will see how angry I really am.''

She stomped away back to the RV and slammed the door shut and Teddy looked up from his cereal he said ''Mom.''

Camellia smiled and said ''I'm fine luv just fine don't go outside ok watch Paw Patrol you know how to work the TV right'' Teddy nodded and Camellia kissed his head and then went to Sam and Sam was chewing on his fingers and Camellia kissed his chubby cheeks and Sam cooed up at her and she smiled softly and then went to the closet and went to the stairs and walked down and past the storage area and into a dueling chamber. She raised up the wards and screamed that turned into a roar and she changed into a white and black Siberian tiger and attacked the dummy.

Glenn paced back and forth in front of the RV he knew Camellia would be mad but to threaten to leave him he was used to doing what the group asked of him with no complaint. He sighed and sat on the outside of the RV he knew she had warded the door he wouldn't be able to get in even if he tried. He ran his fingers to his hair he groaned he was in big trouble he sighed and hoped that she would forgive him.

Three hours later

Camellia woke up and looked around at the destroyed room and she shook her head and looked at her hands and her fingers were broken her eyes widened and she whispered ''Episkey'' and she grunted when her fingers snapped back in place. She cleaned herself up and rushed upstairs and saw Teddy feeding Sam a bottle and she whispered ''Oh Teddy I'm so sorry baby boy'' her eyes were watering and Camellia was dressed in her old school robes since her clothing was destroyed when she woke up.

She squatted in front of him and Teddy handed his brother to her and he reached up and said ''It's ok Mum Sam did it he started crying and then the bottle made itself.''

Camellia looked down at Sam and he was sucking on his bottle happily and she laughed softly and said ''You used magic Sam!'' Sam grumbled over his bottle and kept sucking on the milk. Camellia huffed and said ''Sorry geez'' Sam closed his eyes and snuggled his head into her chest and she asked ''Are you hungry bud?''

Teddy hummed and thought about it and answered ''Nope not yet''

Camellia nodded and asked ''Wanna go outside?''

Teddy nodded and said ''Glenn has been out there all-day mum''

Camellia hissed ''I don't care'' and Teddy's eyes widened and Camellia said ''Daddy has done something stupid and he's in the dog house'' Teddy's lips made an o and he nodded in understanding grandma had told him what the dog house meant. Camellia put Sam in her arms and they walked out and Teddy ran off to find Carl or Sophia. Camellia kept an eye and ear on him. She heard a groan and she looked at Glenn when he opened his eyes and he said ''Cam''

Camellia said ''I will throw out a sleeping bag for you you're not sleeping in the RV''

Glenn whimpered ''I'm sorry forgive me please''

Camellia said ''I will forgive you but not today'' Glenn nodded and walked over to her and Camellia turned her head when he went to give her a kiss and he kissed her cheek instead. Camellia said ''I still love you but you're a moron.''

Glenn said ''I'm still your moron right'' Camellia smiled softly at him and then sat down next to him and let the sun shine on Sam and her.


	14. Out of the Doghouse and Vato's

Chapter Fourteen- Out of the Doghouse and Vato's

Camellia looked at Glenn sleeping on the ground outside four days later and she sighed softly and she squatted down and poked his cheek and then cleaned off his face and kissed him on the lips. Glenn moaned softly and then opened his eyes and saw her hovering over him he ran his finger's through her black hair and she smiled at him and rubbed noses with him and she said ''You stink you can come take a shower in the RV.''

Glenn smiled at her and he whispered ''Thanks'' and Camellia smiled softly at him and stood up and helped her mate stand up and Glenn said ''Thank you for the charms on the sleeping bag.''

Camellia said ''Damn I forgot about those''

Glenn chuckled and Camellia walked away Glenn yelped ''You seriously forgot!'' Camellia smirked with her head turned. Glenn sighed softly and walked into the RV and saw Teddy eating and he said ''Hey bud'' and Teddy looked up and sniffed and covered his nose and Glenn laughed softly and Glenn took some clothes from the bedroom that were on the bed and he walked into the bathroom and to the shower stall next to the tub.

30 minutes later Teddy looked up when the bathroom door opened and he walked into the bathroom and Glenn smelled much better and he sat on the toilet and watched as his father shaved the little bit of stubble that had grown on his face. Teddy blinked at the Razor and asked ''Are you out of the doghouse yet Papa?''

Glenn hummed and said ''I don't know yet Teddy you have to ask Mum''

Teddy nodded and said ''Ok Papa What are you doing?''

Glenn hummed and cleaned off the shaving cream and hair off of his razor and said ''Shaving''

Teddy said ''Shaving what's that?''

Glenn smiled at him and said ''It's to get rid of the hair on my face watch'' and Teddy watched him as he shaves the last little bit of hair and then Glenn finished by washing the little bit of cream off his face and he looked at Teddy.

Teddy's eyes widened and he poked his father's now smooth face and he whispered ''Whoa!'' and Glenn laughed softly.

Teddy said ''Can I shave too!''

Glenn hummed ''Not yet bud you don't have any hair on your face yet well you have eyebrow's but you need those.''

Teddy pouted and said ''Ok'' and Glenn smiled and picked him up and placed him on his feet and walked out and saw Cam feeding Sam, Sam's head was under a blanket Teddy said ''Is Papa out of the doghouse Mum?'' Camellia looked at Glenn and he was making puppy eyes.

She said ''Papa's halfway out of the doghouse.''

Teddy giggled and Glenn shrugged ''I'll take what I can get'' Camellia smirked at him and Glenn sighed softly and sat on the sofa and Camellia allowed him to. She finished feeding their son and burped him and Sam looked and saw his dad and cooed loudly and Camellia handed him to Glenn and Glenn smiled down at his son and placed him on his knees and cooed ''Hey Sammy'' kissing his chubby cheeks playing peek-a-boo with him and Sam giggled happily. Camellia handed him a sandwich and Glenn scarfed it down and she handed him some juice and he said ''Thank you love.''

Camellia kissed him on the lips softly and said ''You're welcome I have to go check on the Vato's so I'll be gone for an hour or two can you watch the boys''

Glenn asked ''Are you sure?''

Camellia said ''Yep I can apparate to the hideout'' she kissed his lips and whispered ''I'll be fine promise''

Glenn said ''Ok'' and kissed her lips she left them and went to the weapon's room to get ready.

Glenn was playing with the magical Lego's with Teddy Sam was sleeping in his basinet kicking once and a while Glenn smiled and the figurine said ''Look at that'' and Glenn looked where the figurine was looking at saw his wife dressed in a dark green Basilisk hide outfit that hugged her curves Glenn whined ''Please tell me I'm out of the doghouse please''

Camellia smiled at him and said ''That will be decided when I get back.''

She had her hair in a long braid going down her back and had a snake hair tie that looked metal. He said ''You look…''

Camellia said ''I know I look hot. I had these made after I left school, I had the goblin's make it from the Basilisk that I killed in my second year the rest of the ingredients are in my lab I wanted to see if these really work I know the dragon hide works against the walker's I made some outfits for Teddy out of them and I created a backpack out of the hid to put Sam in if we are ever in a bind.'' Glenn smiled at her and Camellia blushed at him and whispered ''What?''

Glenn said ''Nothing love'' he put a hand on her waist.

Camellia kissed him on the lips and said ''Watch the boy's and I'll see if I will allow you to sleep in our bed tonight'' she patted him on the butt and picked up her katana's and her daggers and walked disappeared with a soft pop.

Camellia looked around her old room and it was the same she smiled and walked out and said ''Guillermo why is my room the same'' she walked out of her room and it was silent there were no sounds no nothing she walked into Guillermo's office and she gasped when she saw his body he was shot in the head she said ''No! No!'' she cried ''Miguel Abuela!'' she heard shuffling and she saw Abuela the walker version of her anyway she stood in shock and the walker got closer and closer Camellia snapped out of it when she could smell the decaying body. She drew her Kanata and stabbed the walker in the head. She looked at all the blood in the hallway her eyes were dull and then more walkers came at her and she saw red.

Two hours later

Glenn tucked in Teddy and kissed his forehead and said ''Good night buddy''

Teddy whispered ''Night Papa'' and snuggled into his blankets and Glenn went to wash the dishes when there was a pop and he looked and saw his wife covered in blood and she smelled like smoke.

Glenn said ''Are you hurt?'' he touched her and she dropped and tears came from her eyes and she whispered ''Their dead their dead all of them Glenn it wasn't walker's it was people, people killed every last Vato even Miguel.'' Glenn grabbed a towel and soaked it and started to clean her and she said ''They were walker's all of them except for the one's they shot in the head I had to kill them and I used Fiendfyre to burn the building down Glenn.'' Glenn cleaned her whole body and she looked at him and she whispered ''Stay ok stay I'm sorry.''

Glenn said ''I'm sorry ok I know why you were mad at me I know you have nothing to be sorry for nothing at all'' he picked her up bridal style and she waved her hand and they were in their night clothes and they laid down and Camellia snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head. He whispered ''I love you''

Camellia said ''I love you too'' and she fell asleep on his chest.


	15. Training and a Ride

Chapter Fifteen- Training and a Ride

Camellia stood to the side watching everyone at the gun training Shane and Rick had been promising everyone. Daryl walked over and said ''Come on little red'' Camellia grinned and where Daryl had created a target out of a wooden plank and some stickers. He said ''I want you to hit the stickers on the plank.'' Camellia nodded and strung her bow and Daryl grunted and stood behind her and said ''No straighten your back when ya aiming'' Camellia did as she was told. Daryl said ''Keep your eye on where you want to shoot.'' Camellia nodded and Daryl stepped back and she let the arrow fly and it hit the sticker on the edge of the plank he said ''Not too bad you…'' Camellia reloaded and shot arrow after arrow and Daryl chuckled when he saw that she had hit all of the stickers. Daryl grunted ''Ya didn't need my help aftera all.''

Camellia grinned at him and said ''Thank you Daryl.''

Daryl grunted ''Ya don't have to thank me Little red I didn't do anything'' Camellia smiled at him and walked over and picked up her baby and asked ''Did you see that Sam?'' Sam had his hand in his mouth. She put him down and Sam rolled onto his tummy by himself and Camellia's eyes widened and she looked at Daryl and said ''Did you see that?'' Daryl smirked and nodded and Camellia grinned and said ''Good job luv'' and clapped and Sam lifted his head to look up at her and giggled cutely. Camellia looked and saw Teddy watching Carl shooting his practice gun. He looked and saw Sophia standing by her mother and Lori not participating.

Camellia shook her head and walked over to Sophia and Carol looked at her and said ''Hello Camellia.''

Camellia smiled at her and said ''Can I train Sophia?''

Lori sneered and said ''You only use knives how are you supposed to train her.''

Camellia walked over to Carl and asked ''Can I use your gun for a second Carl?'' Carl looked at his dad and Rick nodded and Carl handed her the gun and she clicked the safety off she looked Lori in the eyes and fired off three rounds hitting the three glass jars she said ''I don't like guns but it doesn't mean that I don't know how to use them they make too much noise and attract the dead.'' She looked at Carol and said ''So can I, I would also like to train her with dagger's if I can?''

Carol said ''You won't see me arguing with it Cam''

Camellia smiled and said ''Thank you'' she stood up and said ''Come on Sophia let's go get a gun from Rick and then we can practice ok''

Sophia looked up at her and nodded slowly ''Ok Cam'' she followed the teen Camellia looked and saw Teddy beside his brother Sam was rolling over and Teddy was showing him how to that's how he learned how to do it. Cam smiled she heard three rapid shots and she saw Andrea smiling with pride. Rick handed her a smaller gun and Cam nodded at him. She squatted on Sophia's left and she said ''Ok Sophia look down the top of the gun here'' and pointed to the top of the gun and Sophia nodded and did as she was told. Camellia fixed Sophia's stance and she flip the safety off you always apply the safety after your done we don't need any accidents ok.'' Sophia nodded and did as she was told and Camellia nodded and said ''Aim and fire at the target.''

Camellia ignored the tingle at her back for the time being she stood up straight when Sophia hit the glass jar she grinned and squealed ''I did it Cam I did it!''

Cam grinned at her and put her hands together and said ''Again my little grasshopper.'' She turned to go back to her children and saw Shane staring at her she growled she wished she could just AK him and his staring would be over. She shook her head and walked back to her children and watched as Sophia missed the target and then she hit the target sometimes she would hit the fence pole but she was concentrating very hard and Cam was proud of her Sophia was going to survive this world and Camellia was going to make sure she would.

Back in England

Dumbledore shouted ''Bombarda!'' at the walker's in the street the magical world had closed it's self-off everywhere that wasn't overrun was closed down or the wards had been activated. Hogsmeade had been overrun he had raided every store that hadn't been emptied by Hogwarts house elves. He had a trunk full that would last him for two years at least he sighed and sat on a bench in the middle of the park and said ''Incendio'' at the bodies of the muggles that had turned.

He pulled out a sandwich and a bottle of butterbeer and started to eat and drink. He needed to find Camellia she was the ticket to everyone trusting him again the girl who lived mistress of death would be able to fix this mess and she was going to be his puppet again. He needed to get to the leaky cauldron so he could get into Diagon Alley but he wasn't as young as he used to be.

He needed some help he heard a car stop and he turned and a little black-haired girl popped her head through the window a voice said ''Emily get back down'' he looked and saw two people in the front a man and woman.

He said ''I'm fine just keep on going''

The man looked at the bodies on fire he said ''You killed all those dead by yourself mister''

Dumbledore nodded and said ''Albus Dumbledore''

The man said ''Robert Jameson this is my wife Aleena and our daughter Emily I think I've heard of your name before Emily had a letter from your school your name was on the letter''

Aleena whispered ''He has to come with us Rob''

Robert grunted ''You can sit in the passenger's side my wife will be with Emily'' she got out and left the door open and Dumbledore said ''Thank you'' and grabbed his things and he smiled and walked to the door and got into the car he couldn't believe his luck a muggleborn child and her family. Now that he had a ride he could get to Gringotts and find out where the girl had gone.


	16. Walker's and Fear's

Chapter Sixteen- Walker's and Fear's

Teddy looked at Carl and Sophia he said ''Let's play Carl''

Carl said ''I have to finish my work Teddy sorry buddy.''

Teddy sighed and said ''It's ok'' and picked up a stick and started to throw it and then chase after it. His mum was helping the people at the house with their chores Papa was looking after Sam who was taking a boring nap. The almost three-year-old was bored Carl and Sophia were doing boring work. Lori were watching the kids Carol usually watched them but it was her turn to wash the laundry. So, he decided to play with the stick he had found.

Teddy through it harder and it went to the barn he looked and saw that he was really far from the camp he could still see the RV's but they were like medium sized dots. Maybe he should go back but then he looked at his stick he liked the stick he had found he had drawn all of his picture's in the dirt with that stick he looked around he didn't see anything but the barn. Lori hadn't called him over yet so he hadn't gone too far. He ran over to his stick and picked it up his nose went up when he smelled an awful smell. He walked closer and he screamed when the door's moved and he ran up the hill.

Camellia felt a buzzing in the back of her mind she said ''Teddy!'' and she rushed outside she saw her son running up the hill clearly frightened.

He jumped her and climbed up her body and hid his face in her neck and he cried ''Mommy walker's, walker's'' she felt tears on her neck.

She said ''Shh it's ok mommy has you it's ok'' her eyes flashed into cats eyes and she growled who kept walkers on their land. She looked at Lori and she was reading beside Carl and Sophia a monkey could watch children better than she could.

She walked into the RV and dropped Teddy off in Glenn's lap and Glenn said ''Cam''

She looked at her husband and hissed ''There are walkers here Teddy found them'' Teddy was shaking like a leaf. She said ''Pup'' Teddy's eyes looked at her and his eyes watered and he reached for her.

Camellia picked him up again and rocked him he put his head on her shoulder he whispered ''I'm scared''

Camellia said ''There's no reason for you to be scared I would never ever let anything happen to you do you hear me Teddy bear.'' Teddy nodded looking up at her and snuggled his face into her neck.

She looked at Glenn and Glenn said ''I'll go and look''

Camellia said ''Be careful ok'' Glenn nodded. She kissed him on the lips and Glenn kissed her back and then kissed Teddy on the forehead and left the RV.

Glenn looked around and started for the barn he didn't want people to start freaking out and doing stupid stuff. He kept walking and he went to the doors and didn't hear anything so he looked and saw a ladder he gulped and said ''It's not your first day of the apocalypse come on Glenn.'' He picked up his flashlight putting it in his mouth and walked to the ladder and inside the hayloft.

Maggie was watching Glenn and had been for a while she didn't know while her eyes just looked around for the Asian man every time she walked out of her house and that's how she saw him going towards the barn. She followed him and hurried faster when she saw him disappear into the hayloft. She followed him and she looked and Glenn was coming from the hayloft and she said ''You really shouldn't have seen this.''

Glenn climbed down and hissed ''Why are there walker's in the barn?'' She walked away and Glenn followed after her and he growled ''My kid saw them he's terrified! I have a baby here why are those things here!''

Maggie hissed ''Keep your voice down they aren't things they are people my stepbrother, my stepmother is in there.''

Glenn growled ''Ok that's what I'm supposed to tell my two-year-old oh don't worry it's ok it's just their family inside there. They won't eat you alive!''

Maggie huffed ''You don't have to stay you know''

Glenn said ''That's right I don't have to stay here I can take my family somewhere safe'' Maggie watched him stomp away and she shook her head. Glenn walked into the RV and shut the door and Camellia was drinking tea. She looked at her husband and said ''Glenn''

Glenn said ''We are leaving''

Camellia spit out her tea and said ''You saw them then''

Glenn said ''It's a small herd inside of there''

Camellia said ''Are you sure we should leave Glenn it's somewhat safe I can ward the barn I hate to admit it I don't like some of these people but it's safer in a group we should stay if it seems to dangerous then we will go ok but right now it's not as dangerous as the rest of the places out there. I can make the barn safer.''

Glenn walked over and kissed her head and said ''Ok'' Camellia smiled up at him. She looked at Teddy he had stopped crying but he was holding his stuffed wolf. He was watching Sesame Street trying to keep his eyes open. He would jump when they started to close.

Camellia sat down next to him and said ''Hey pup what's wrong.''

Teddy whispered ''Nana got bit by those things I saw it but she blasted it away she ran us into the house and she then sent me to you what if you die mom what if you get bit.''

Camellia looked at Glenn and said ''I will always be here pup I promise ok I will never leave you if I do, I'll always find my way back to you and Daddy and Sam I promise I swear it on my magic.''

Teddy's eyes widened when her magic interlocked with his. Teddy felt better then before he nodded and kissed her cheek and said ''I'm tired'' and crawled into her lap and laid on her chest and watched the show on the TV until his eyes closed and they didn't open again.


	17. Truth

Chapter Seventeen- Truth

Camellia looked at her husband and mumbled ''Go on'' and Glenn sighed and looked around and saw Rick and Lori huddled close talking softly to one another. The others were eating. Teddy was in Glenn's lap and Sam was drinking underneath a blanket on Cam's chest. Teddy was eating eggs with his finger's Glenn didn't seem to mind the eggs getting on his lap and his pants.

Glenn stood up and Teddy grumbled and Glenn said ''There's walker's in the barn'' Shane stopped eating and Rick looked up in shock. Glenn dropped off Teddy in the RV Camellia followed her husband Sam was still drinking under the blanket. She moved the blanket and she looked down at her baby and Sam looked up at her and cooed up at her and then went back to drinking.

They group walked to the barn and heard Moaning, growling Shane growls ''You cannot tell me you're all right with this.'' He turned to look at Rick.

Rick said ''No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land.''

Shane yells ''This is our lives!'' He got into Rick's face. The walker's in the barn pound on the door again and they jump back.

Glenn hisses ''Lower your voice.'' He went to Camellia's side after he said that.

Andrea shakes her head and said ''We can't just sweep this under the rug.''

Shane growls ''It ain't right. Not remotely. Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about fort Benning for a long time.''

Rick growled ''We can't go.''

Shane growled ''Why, Rick? Why?''

Rick said ''It's safe here we can make it safe if we are going to clear out the barn then we need Hershel's ok just let me talk to him ok!''

Camellia said ''Come on Glenn let's go up to the RV ok'' Glenn nodded and took her hand and Camellia walked him up the hill.

That afternoon

Shane paced in front of the barn he walked back over to the barn and checked the doors and sides again. The walkers came to the front of the barn and pushed at the door's and Shane jumped back and reached for his gun and spat at the ground in anger when he realized he didn't have his gun. He growled and then looked up the hill and saw Camellia playing with Teddy up on the hill on a blanket. She grinned at the little boy as he giggled from her tickling him. She picked him up and tossed him in the air and he squealed and said ''Again, Again!'' She looked at him and picked Teddy up and went to the RV he growled.

Camellia sighed and leaned against Glenn he was sitting he had just gotten back from a run into town. Glenn placed his hands on her hip. It was quiet Sam was sleeping and Teddy was reading in the RV Glenn rubbed her hip and Camellia whispered ''I miss everyone''

Glenn looked at her and said ''You will see them again.'' He closed his eyes Camellia nodded and laid her head on his chest she was in his lap she could hear the farm animal's from where she and Glenn were. She hummed a song and Glenn just listened to her he felt like they were the only two on the planet when they did this. He hadn't held her like this in a while.

He bolted out of his haze when he heard ''My Father will kick you off our land if you do this!'' he stood up and looked and saw Camellia holding Teddy by the house. He ran over and Shane was handing out guns from the gun bag.

He walked over to Glenn and said ''You going to protect yours'' and Glenn reached for the gun.

Camellia said ''Stop this I don't like the walker's in the barn it would be safer to just leave let them freaking stay here and overrun their home with these things''

Shane said ''We aren't leaving I'm going to make this place safe for you and your kids and for Carl'' Camellia gripped Glenn's hand and Glenn snatched the gun from Shane's hands.

Glenn hissed ''You don't have to protect what's mine I will'' Shane looked at Glenn and then went back to handing the guns out.

He walked over to Carl and said ''Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, you do whatever it takes. You know how.'' Carl looked at his mother Shane said ''Go on, take the gun and do it.''

Lori growled ''Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make.''

T-Dog said ''Oh shit'' they looked and saw Jimmy clapping and two walkers on two dog catcher poles being moved by Rick and Hershel the walkers were growling trying to get at the young man.

Shane hissed ''What is that? What is that?'' he started to run towards them with his gun.

Lori cried ''Shane!'' she was ignored.

Camellia went over to Maggie and said ''Get your sister inside now Maggie'' Maggie looked at her and nodded and grabbed Beth and helped her inside so she wouldn't see the carnage that was about to happen. Shane started shooting the walker Hershel had on his pole Hershel watched in shock. He didn't listen to Rick and watched Shane run to the barn and he broke the board in front of the door.

Camellia picked put Teddy down and he cried when he saw the walker's and Camellia said ''You stay there do you understand Teddy don't move!'' Teddy nodded and Camellia started killing walkers with her Katana's. Glenn started shooting the ones moving to Hershel and Rick everyone started to shoot and kill walker's then. After everything was over Camellia walked over to Teddy and picked him up and walked up the hill and went into her RV and shut the door. She walked over to Sam and he was biting his blanket and he looked at her and babbled she cast a cleaning charm over her and picked her other son up and then went into the master bedroom and laid down with her son's. Sam started to babble and Teddy had his hand wrapped in her hair. She heard Glenn come in and he wrapped his arms around her and she whispered ''He's dangerous Glenn why can't Rick see that.''

Glenn said ''He see's it but he doesn't care.'' Cam put her hand over Glenn's. Glenn kissed her cheek and she sighed softly and fell asleep exhausted.


	18. Memories

Chapter Eighteen- Memories

Camellia watched as Sam crawled around on the floor of the RV, she smiled at him he was moving like a little inch worm with his butt in the air. Teddy was finishing his Hogwarts replica and he placed the last piece on top and said ''Mum I'm done I'm done'' he pointed.

Camellia hummed ''Yes I see it's wonderful'' Teddy looked at her and Camellia giggled and her wand slipped down into her and Teddy clapped and Camellia waved it over castle and they watched as the trees around school turned into autumn colors.

The leaves began to fall Teddy looked at her with happiness and he said ''Whoa It's so pretty!'' Camellia grinned and the players and the students started to move about the castle. Teddy watched them with joy.

Camellia kissed the top of his head and then picked up Sam and Sam grumbled up at her and Camellia said ''Naptime little one'' Sam put his head in her neck and snuggled into her neck. Camellia rubbed his back and walked outside and saw everyone doing something or another. She walked over to her husband and said ''What's going on?''

Glenn said ''We are burning the bodies in the grave's'' Camellia nodded and looked at Hershel's family with sadness. She watched Hershel as he watched his wife's body be cremated in the ground. His hands were shaking after the funeral he walked into the house with his family and Camellia said ''We should go and talk to him''

Glenn said ''Let him have a few minutes Rick and Lori have already gone to talk to him and they left rejected five minutes later.''

Camellia nodded and Glenn said ''How about we just have a day inside today with the kids no group no death just us.''

Camellia grinned at him and said ''Alright then'' she held out her hand and Glenn took it they went into their RV and Sam reached down to be put on the floor. Camellia put him down and Sam crawled well inched away Glenn smiled at him Teddy said ''Dad look at my castle look.'' Glenn sat down and his eyes widened and he mumbled ''Whoa this will never stop being amazing'' Cam smiled at him. When she had met Glenn, it had been completely by accident.

Flashback

Camellia looked around the airport she had arrived in Atlanta Georgia an hour before and she had just finally found her luggage she sighed and looked around and saw people staring at her. Her hair was down and it reached middle of her back and was curly she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She shrugged to herself she hailed a taxi and told him the name of her apartment building. An hour later she got out of the taxi and walked into her building and the door hit a person.

Glenn was rushing out of the building he had another delivery to make and he had to apply to college's in Atlanta so he really wasn't paying attention to the door opening until it slammed into him, he grabbed his forehead and grunted in pain he gasped ''Ow.''

The force made him drop to the ground. He heard a British sounding voice say ''Are you alright?'' He opened his eyes and saw a red-haired girl hovering over him her green eyes wide open.

She whimpered ''I'm so sorry I just arrived here and I'm tired and…''

Glenn said ''Are you the little mermaid?''

The girl's eyes widened and she asked ''The little what''

Glenn had a hard time believing the girl didn't know what he was talking about his sister's loved that moving when they were growing up. He said ''You know it's a movie about a mermaid''

The girl frowned and said ''Are you trying to call me ugly?''

Glenn's eyes widened and said ''No, no your beautiful she was beautiful she had red hair like yours and green eyes too.''

The woman's cheeks turned red and she whispered ''Oh well I haven't seen that movie before.''

Glenn's eyes widened and he said ''Um do you maybe want to watch it with me then.''

The woman said ''Sure I just moved here so…''

Glenn said ''Oh ok no rush then.''

The woman helped him up and she whispered ''Oh that's going to bruise'' she touched his nose he hissed and she said ''Let me see if I have a cold compress or something in my apartment I had some people set it up already.'' She led him to the elevator and hit the top button and they stood in the elevator Glenn looked at her and the woman said ''My name is Camellia Potter-Black.''

Glenn took her hand and said ''Glenn Rhee'' the elevator stopped and she walked out into the hallway and he followed her and they stopped at a door and she unlocked the door and looked around the apartment and grinned it was done in green and sliver she was a Slytherin at heart she loved the color's. She went into the freezer and pulled out some ice and she put the ice into a cloth she handed it to him. Glenn placed the ice on his nose and sighed in relief he then looked at the time and yelped and said ''I have to go!'' Camellia watched the man run out of her apartment and she smiled there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. She opened it and Glenn was standing there he said ''Do you have a piece of paper?''

Camellia said ''I might have a piece.'' She went back inside and conjured a piece and she said ''Why''

She gave it to him and he pulled out a pen and wrote something down and said ''That's my cellphone number'' he handed it to her and then ran off again. Camellia giggled for the first time since Fred died. Glenn left the apartment building he was late for the delivery but he didn't care not one bit.

End of Flashback

Camellia snapped out of her memories when she heard Ariel singing. She looked at Glenn and Glenn was smiling at her and Camellia mumbled ''I disagree that I look like Ariel I have a bigger chest area.'' Glenn busted out laughing Teddy and Sam looked at their parents in confusion.


	19. Hello Trouble

Chapter Nineteen- Hello Trouble

Glenn grumbled when there was a knock on the RV door. He moved Camellia off his chest and stepped around the children on the floor. He was shirtless in his jean's and tank top. He opened the door and saw Rick standing with Lori and Shane. He asked ''What do you need?''

Rick said ''You have been to the town right''

Glenn mumbled ''Yeah I have been why''

Rick said ''We think that Hershel went to the bar in town after what happened and the funeral he's not on the farm. I need you to come with me please I don't know the town like you do.''

Glenn said ''I have to ask my wife.''

Camelia said ''You can Glenn just be careful'' she handed him a shirt she yawned and she looked at Rick and said ''If you don't come back with my husband, I'll cut your head off with my Katana's.'' She walked back into the RV and came back three bottle of water and two sandwiches wrapped up she handed it to him and she kissed his lips and said ''Love you Glenn''

Glenn said ''Love you too'' grabbed his backpack putting his food and drink's inside and grabbed his weapon's he looked at his wife she was holding Teddy who was awake. Teddy waved sleepily at him and Glenn waved back and got into the car with Rick.

Rick said ''You'll be back''

Glenn said ''I know.'' He watched his wife go back inside the RV.

Rick looked at Glenn and said ''How did you two meet?''

Glenn said ''She hit me with a door when I was leaving her building.'' There was a choking sound and Glenn looked Rick wasn't choking he was laughing. Glenn said ''Oh hush my sisters laughed also.''

Rick said ''I'm sorry that's not funny'' he went back to driving and Glenn nodded and said ''I fell for her when I opened my eyes, I didn't tell her that.''

Rick nodded and said ''I knew I loved Lori when we were in Highschool''

Glenn nodded and said ''I'm sorry about the miscarriage''

Rick said ''Thank you'' stiffly he gripped the steering wheel Lori had told him about the affair and he was trying to forgive her he was really trying. Glenn directed him to the town and they pulled up to the outside of the bar and walked in with their guns.

Hershel asked ''Who's with you?'' He poured himself another glass of his drink of choice that was left in the Bar.

Rick answered ''Glenn he volunteered he's good like that.''

He walked over and asked ''How many have you had?''

Hershel answered ''Not enough.''

Rick said ''Come on Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed she's in some sort of state. Must be in shock I think you are too.''

Hershel shook his head and said ''Maggie's with her?''

Rick said ''Yeah, but Beth needs you.''

Hershel shook his head and said ''What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now.''

Rick said ''You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope.''

Hershel scoffed '' Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive.''

Rick said ''But he did.''

Hershel nodded and said ''He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that.'' He took another gulp of his drink.

At the farm

Camellia looked and saw Lori coming from the house with a gun she got into the car that was Maggie's and she drove away she rolled her eyes and just kept going into the house with her children. She didn't understand Rick and Lori leaving their son whenever they felt like it. Sam was against her chest in a sling and Teddy ran into the house. He ran over to Carl and Carl grinned down at him and said ''Hey Teddy.''

Teddy said ''Hi Carl'' and lifted his arms to be picked up.

Carl picked him up and smiled at Camellia and Camellia said ''Hi sweetie.''

She rubbed his head and Carl said ''Hi''

Camellia hummed and asked ''Would you like to sit next to me?''

Carl grinned and nodded and said ''Yes please.'' Cam sat down at the end of the table with her son's and Carl next to her.

Back at the Bar

Glenn looked outside and whispered ''So what do we do? Just wait for him to pass out?''

Hershel growled ''Just go. Just go!''

Rick growled ''I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe.'' Hershel ignored him and kept drinking Rick said ''So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?''

Hershel got up and yelled ''Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!''

Rick said ''The world was already in bad shape when we met.''

Hershel hissed ''And you take no responsibility!''

Glenn hissed ''Shut up both of you, you both could draw walker's here with your arguing I'm about to leave both of you to rot because I want to get back to my wife and son's! It's about our families not you two it's not about me either''

He turned to leave when they all heard ''Son of a bitch. They're alive.''

Glenn gripped his gun looking at the two guys ''I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony.''

The guy named Tony said ''Eat me, Dave.''

Dave chuckled ''Hey, maybe someday I will. We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was.''

Glenn said ''I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people.''

Rick said ''Rick Grimes.''

Dave poured another glass and looked at Hershel and said ''How about you, pal? Have one?''

Hershel said ''I just quit.''

Dave smirked and said ''You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend.''

Rick said ''His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them.''

Dave nodded and said ''I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead... may they be in a better place.''

Rick looked at his gun putting his hand closer to his when he had turned around to get a newish bottle ''Ah. Ah. Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop.''

Rick said ''I'm a cop.'' Easing his hand off his gun.

Dave shrugged and said ''This one was already dead.''

Rick said ''You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia.''

Tony said ''It feels like we're a long way from anywhere.''

Hershel asked ''Well, what drove you South?''

Tony smirked and answered ''Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 lbs. In sweat alone down here.''

Dave said ''I wish. No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing. One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands. The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country... Kansas, Nebraska.''

Glenn said ''Nebraska?''

Tony said ''Low population, lots of guns.''

Glenn said ''Kinda makes sense.''

Dave said ''Ever been to Nebraska, kid?''

Tony said 'A reason they call 'em flyover states.

Dave said ''How about you guys?''

Rick said ''Fort Benning, eventually.''

Dave said ''I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but... We ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains.''

Glenn sat up straighter and said ''Wait, fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?''

Dave said ''Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep.''

Tony said ''If you sleep.''

Dave said ''Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?''

Rick said ''Not really.''

Dave said ''Those your cars out front?''

Rick said ''Yeah. Why?''

Dave said ''We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?''

Hershel said ''We're with a larger group out scouting, thought we could use a drink.''

Dave said ''A drink? Hershel, me I thought you quit Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it... is it safe?''

Glenn said ''It can be, although I have killed a couple of walkers around here.''

Dave said ''Walkers? That what you call them?''

Rick said ''Yeah.''

Tony said ''That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains. More succinct. Dave said Okay, Tony went to college.''

Dave said ''So what... so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development? Trailer park or something? A farm?'' He started singing ''Old McDonald had a farm'' he stopped and said ''You got a farm?'' he went back to singing ''E-I-e-I-o.'' He asked ''Is it safe? It's gotta be. You got food, water?''

Tony started to pee in the corner and said ''You got cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks.''

Dave said ''Listen, pardon my friend. City kids... they got no tact. No disrespect. So listen, Glenn...'' he looked at Glenn.

Rick said ''We've said enough.''

Dave said ''Well, hang on a second. This farm... it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?''

Tony said ''Yeah, real sweet.''

Dave said ''How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower.''

Rick shook his head and said ''Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option.''

Dave said ''Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem.''

Hershel said ''I'm sorry. We can't. We can't take in anymore.'' Dave said ''You guys are something else. I thought... I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too.''

Rick said ''We don't know anything about you. No, that's true.''

Dave said ''You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, let's... let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other.''

Rick said ''That's not gonna happen.''

Tony growled ''This is bullshit.''

Rick said ''Calm down.''

Tony yelled ''Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down. I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!''

Dave said ''Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick? Look. We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see. Hey, look at that. That'll work. You gotta understand... we can't stay out there. You know what it's like.''

Rick said ''Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking.''

Dave said ''Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?''

Rick said ''I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice.''

Dave said ''Nebraska. This guy.'' He pulled out his gun but Rick shot him in the head and turned and shot Tony in the chest and walked over and held his gun to his body just to make sure he was down.

AN

My longest chapter so far- Slashlover1996


	20. Triggerfinger

Chapter Twenty-Triggerfinger

From me your author, I made a mistake in when Glenn and Camellia met at first I said they met when Glenn ran into her on his job but then I said they met when Glenn was coming down when Cam first moved into the building Glenn was delivering to so I'm sorry loves. If I confused any of you I totally forgot how I had first described their meeting so I will fix my mistake as soon as I can it might be after I post my update after this chapter but I'm sticking to how they met with Cam hitting Glenn with the door.

…

Glenn said ''Holy shit.'' He looked at the bodies with his grip on his gun. Rick walked over to Tony's body and held his gun up to make sure he didn't get back up.

Rick asked ''You all right?''

Glenn nodded and said softly ''Yeah.''

Rick looked at Hershel and said ''Hershel?''

Hershel nodded and said ''Let's head back.'' They started to go to the door and the sound of a car approaching and the headlight's shined into the windows of the bar.

Rick hissed ''Car get down!'' and Glenn dropped down he gripped his gun tightly. All he could feel was fear what if these guys were like Tony and Dave his family would be in danger his son's and wife would be in danger that repeated in his head. Rick said ''Glenn snap out of it okay we will get back.''

Glenn looked at the older man and nodded ''Okay, Okay.'' The car engine stops and doors open, close a man's voice said ''Dave?'' it pauses ''Tony? They said over here?''

Another voice said ''Yeah.'' The shadow's stop in front of the bar.

A third voice said ''I'm telling you, man, I heard shots.''

The second voice sounded like a teenager and said ''I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around here.''

Another man said ''It's hot. We gotta get out of here.'' They move away from the bar.

The second voice shouted ''Dave! Tony!''

The third voice growled ''Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em.''

The teen said ''Dude, he said to stay close. Tony.'' There was walker growling that sounded closer than before.

With Lori

Lori woke up in shock and looked around and saw that she had crashed Maggie's car and she looked and saw a walker trying to get it's face into the car it's face was coming off from the glass as it tried to get inside to reach her, she screamed. She looked around for her weapon she had brought with her and it was on the other side of the car she reached down and the walker grabbed her hair and she yelped and pulled her hair out of its hand's. She reached down and pulled the parking lever out and stabbed the walker in the head. She sighed in relief when the walker went still and she climbed out of the car.

Lori got out of the car and sighed in relief and looked at the damage and then her jacket was grabbed and her hair and she yanked her hair out and pulled the jacket off she spun around and fell and the walker was on the ground crawling towards her she hit the walker with a tire rim she got up and ran to the car to get her gun and she grabbed it and turned and the walker was in front of the exit she fired the gun hitting the walker in the head. She took a deep breath and stepped over the body and looked around and started to walk towards the town.

Back at the House

Andrea sat down and said ''They should've been back by now'' everyone was sitting down to eat Carl was sitting next to Camellia. She had a blanket over her chest feeding the baby. Teddy was chomping on a roll pushing the salad away from the rest of his food.

Cam said ''I see that mister'' Teddy looked at her and grinned at her eating his roll. Cam frowned at him and said ''Eat the salad Theodore'' Teddy pouted and grabbed his fork and stuffed his face with the salad and his face starched up eating the nasty leaves. Cam smiled and said ''Good job Teddy'' and rubbed his head.

Shane said Yeah. They might be held up somewhere. We'll head out first thing in the morning.'' Patricia put the salad down in front of him and he cleared his throat and said ''Thank you'' the woman nodded stiffly at him. His eyes went to the end of the table and his eyes looked at Cam and she was watching him with her eyes narrowed he then looked at Carl and said ''Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a...''

Patricia growled ''No cussing in the house''

Shane looked at her and said ''Sorry''

Carol sat the rolls down and walked out of the dining room and said ''Lori dinner.''

Maggie said ''She's not in there'' getting some food.

Dale asked ''Where is she?''

Maggie shrugged Cam said ''I saw her with a gun getting into Maggie's car when I walked in here.'' She started eating her food Carl whimpered and Camellia looked at him and around the table and they were looking at her. She said ''What she didn't tell anyone she was leaving then she ignored me so I ignored her.'' Shane said ''She couldn't have gotten far I'll go and look for her and put his napkin down and went out of the house. Carl looked at Camellia and said ''Eat Luv Shane will find your mum okay.'' Carl looked at her and nodded he reached for his plate and started to eat slowly.

In town

Glen whispered ''Why won't they leave?''

Rick whispered ''Would you? We can't sit here any longer. Let's head out the back and make a run to the car.''

Gun fires they went back to hiding One of the men said ''What happened?''

The younger guy said ''Roamers, I nailed 'em.''

The first man said ''They disappeared but their car's still there.''

The younger guy continued ''I cleared those buildings.''

The first one said ''You guys get this one?''

The younger one said ''No.''

The third guy said ''Me neither.''

The first one said ''We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?'' footsteps approach Rick got ready to shoot them and Glenn looked at him and then pushed the door shut with his body. Glenn didn't know why Rick wanted to start something but he wanted to live thank you very much how many were out there and they had just killed two of their men. They didn't know what kind of weapon's they had on them.

The third guy said ''What?''

The first one said '' Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there'' He loudly said ''Yo, is someone in there? Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends.''

The younger guy said ''What do we do?''

The third guy said ''Bum rush the door?''

The first man said ''No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax.'' He said loudly ''We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it.''

The third guy said ''Dude, you're bugging.'' The first guy said ''I'm telling you nobody's in there. Someone guards the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are.'' The footsteps leave.

Rick yelled ''They drew on us!''

Footsteps approach the guy said ''Dave and Tony in there? They alive?''

Rick said ''No.'' Glenn looked at him

The second guy said ''They killed Dave and Tony.''

The younger man said ''Come on, man, let's go.''

The first guy said ''No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar.''

Rick yelled ''Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was... Wrong place, wrong'' before he could finish there was a shotgun fired at the door Rick growled ''Get outta here! Go!'' Guns keep firing and the window's shattered. Glenn ran to the back of the bar with his gun and saw a shadow at the door and he shot at the shadow. The rest of the night was in a haze all he could think about was his family Camellia losing another love another man he knew that would break her he stayed alive for her. When he came out of it he looked and saw a guy tied up and blindfolded with his leg wrapped. They were speeding down the road he had survived he looked and Rick was looking back at him in the mirror.


	21. Enough

Chapter Twenty-One- Enough

Camellia looked outside when Shane drove back with Lori it had looked like the bint had gotten into a wreck she shook her head and asked herself how could she wreck the car on an open road. The rest of the house ran outside when they saw that they were back. She looked at her son's who were sleeping Camellia picked up Teddy and moved him to her hip and kept Sam in the crook of her arm. She walked out and ignored the drama that was bound to be happening with the group. She sighed she didn't know you could have so much at the end of the world. She really just wanted to leave with her family and find somewhere safe to hunker down until this was over. She looked at Daryl standing over by the tree's Daryl looked at her and nodded stiffly and went inside his tent. She could tell Daryl was a good man just by looking at him he was unappreciated by the rest of the group.

She channeled her inner Snape as she sneered remembering when the woman spoke about hating cooking squirrels over an open fire, they didn't know what suffering was at least they had food. She heard a slap and she turned and saw Lori with her hand lowered. She growled ''Where are they?''

Shane balled up his fists and said ''I will find them and bring them back Lori.''

Camellia went to her RV and shut the door's locking them she sighed softly and laid Teddy in his bed and tucked him in with one hand and then went to Sam's Basinet and tucked him in making sure to ward the blanket so it wouldn't move around him she whispered ''Please be okay Glenn.'' She got undressed and pulled her hair down and brushed it out she really needed to wash it she really didn't want to leave the children to take a shower she would wait until Glenn came home. An hour later Camellia was still awake she growled and went to her book's and pulled out a couple and started to read. She looked in the fridge and saw some juice and poured herself a glass and curled up on the sofa and read a dark arts healing book she had found in Knockturn Alley before she left England.

Five hours later she was on Blood adoption's she was reading and reading she didn't notice when the sun started to come up. She yawned and she whispered ''How long have I been reading for.'' She looked and saw that Teddy and Sam where still knocked out. Teddy was hanging half way off his bed with his head towards the floor she grinned and fixed him.

There was a knock on the door and she went to the door and opened it and saw Maggie standing there. Camellia said ''Yes Maggie.''

Maggie asked ''My sister can you help her please?'' Camellia had heard that Beth had fainted but she didn't know she was still passed out.

She nodded and called for Sophia. Sophia looked at her from her homework she grinned up at her and ran over and said ''Yes Mrs. Rhee. I mean Cam.''

Cam said ''Can you watch the boys for me I'll give you something sweet to eat but not too much'' Sophia grinned and nodded happily and Cam said ''They are still sleeping so they shouldn't need anything if Sam wakes just give him a bottle that's in the fridge just take off the top and pop it in the microwave for a minute.'' Sophia nodded and Camellia put on some jeans and grabbed her medical bag and then followed Maggie to the house where her sister was.

She walked into the room and saw Patricia checking her pulse Cam said ''Oh dear why didn't anyone tell me about this.''

Maggie said ''Lori told us not to that Hershel would be back''

Cam hissed ''If Lori told you to go in the middle of a herd of Walker's would you?'' she shook her head and said ''What is wrong with everyone they bend to the will of that bint for what reason I just want to know why it's not like she does anything important good god people'' she pushed by Maggie and looked at Patricia and said ''What's wrong with her?''

Patricia said ''Dehydrated. I'll set up an IV.'' She pats Beth's arm ''Best I can do without Hershel.''

Cam hummed and said ''I'll put some calming draught inside the IV mixed the Saline it's made of Herbs so it shouldn't hurt her it will slow her heartbeat down so she can recover and process what happened it's shock so she needs to calm down.'' Patricia nodded and went to get the needle and bag of saline she returned with the item's and Cam pulled out the bottle of draught and filled the needle halfway and then put it into the port of the IV bag and mixed it with the saline and inserted the IV into Beth's arm. She waited five minutes and then checked the younger girl's pulse and then had Patricia check it and the older woman smiled and whispered ''It's working'' she smiled at Camellia and said ''Thank you dear.''

Maggie hugged Camellia and Camellia blushed and said ''Your welcome.'' Maggie interlocked hands with her and they walked to the living room Maggie proclaiming that they were friends now and Camellia was smiling at her as Maggie told her stories about before the plague happened. They heard the trunk close and they walked out and saw Shane Daryl and Andrea getting ready to go find Rick Glenn and Hershel. They looked and saw Hershel's car pulling up and Camellia grinned and jumped off the porch and ran over to her husband when he got out of the car.

Glenn looked at her and walked over and she jumped him Glenn caught her and she kissed him on the lips and looked him over for any injuries. Glenn said ''I'm fine'' kissing her again and she climbed down and hugged him and Glenn asked ''You didn't sleep did you''

Camellia said ''How…'' Camellia had bags under her eyes and Glenn pointed them out. She said ''I couldn't so I was up reading some books I helped out Maggie's sister.''

T-Dog said ''Who in the hell is that?'' they looked and saw a teen tied up with a blindfold over his eyes.

Glenn said ''That's Randall'' with his head in his wife's hair he asked about the children and she told him they were inside the RV sleeping still.

They went into the house to discuss the situation Rick said We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long.''

Glenn had his wife in his lap he said ''It's gotten bad in town''

Andrea asked ''What do we do with him?''

Hershel answered ''I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week'' Hershel had done the surgery when Glenn didn't want Cam anywhere near the guy.

Rick said ''When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way''

Andrea said ''Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?''

Rick shook his head and said ''He'll have a fighting chance''

Shane sneered and said ''Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are''

Rick: He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat

Shane hissed ''Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?''

Rick said ''They left him for dead. No one is looking''

Camellia hissed ''How do you know that would you go looking for a member yes and you have how could you bring him back to a place where it's supposed to be safe we don't know what he has done to survive this far he could be a rapist for all we know I can't believe this you are completely crazy do you know that.'' She shook her head and whispered ''Glenn we are leaving right now I'm done do what you want with him but my family isn't going to die because of your selfishness the world has ended and people are different and you just brought a man that you admitted was shooting at you hell I don't care that he was shooting at you.'' She got into the shocked man's face and she hissed ''He shot at my husband and you have the nerve to bring that thing back to where my children sleep where your child sleep's I hope you learn from your mistakes before you kill someone.''

She looked at Maggie and said ''We are still finds right'' Maggie nodded and Camellia said ''I hope you survive then under this man I'm not going to ask you to leave your home and your family but be careful'' Maggie went over and hugged her tightly she looked at Carl and said ''Don't wonder off okay Carl.''

Carl nodded and he asked ''Can I say bye to Teddy?'' she nodded and he ran out of the house Glenn looked at Dale and Dale looked at him and went over and Glenn grabbed Cam's hand and walked out of the house before Dale could talk to him.

Daryl walked outside and stood on the porch and said ''I'm coming with you'' Cam turned and so did Glenn, Glenn looked at the man in shock and Daryl grunted ''Don't look at me like that?''

Cam nodded and looked at Glenn and Glenn shrugged Daryl walked to his tent and took it down. Cam walked to the RV while Glenn went to help Daryl and she pulled out some food and gave it to Sophia and Carl and said ''Don't tell'' and she pulled out her wand and cast preservation charms on them and the children watched with wide eyes and she said ''It will stay fresh this way and I'll give you two a bottomless backpack to keep them in and some blanket's and warm clothes.''

Carl and Sophia took the gift's with joy and both said ''Thank you!'' at the same time. She kissed their forehead's and Glenn walked in and Sophia and Carl left the RV with their gift's. Daryl watched the two run away and he started his bike and Glenn started the RV and drove off with Daryl leading them off the farm Sophia and Carl were the only one's on the porch and they were waving bye to them.

Glenn looked at Cam and said ''Are you sure about this?''

Cam nodded and said ''I'm sure'' Glenn turned off the dirt road and followed behind Daryl.


	22. New Home

Chapter Twenty-Two- New Home

Daryl grunted ''I'm gonna go hunt maybe I'll catch a deer and I can make some jerky for when it starts getting cold'' he stood up from the sofa he had been laying on. He looked and Glenn was on watch while Camellia and the kids were sleeping, they had been away from the group for two days and they hadn't once insulted him or his choices. Glenn nodded and said ''Okay.''

Daryl grunted ''I'll be back at sundown or sooner if I don't find anything.'' He walked out of the RV and grabbed his bow from his bike that was parked right by the RV. He walked off into the woods they had been moving constantly they hadn't seen that many walker's they had seen five altogether. He went to tracking a group of deer tracks. An hour later Daryl shot the deer he had found that had strayed from the group he then looked up and saw a prison the inner fence had around 20 walkers inside the fenced in yard. He looked around and made sure to take in everything he saw so he could come back. He looked at the name of the prison West Georgia Correctional Facility. He started back towards the RV.

Glenn looked and saw Daryl dragging a good-sized doe back Glenn walked over to Daryl and helped him take the buck beside the RV Cam walked out with Teddy in her arms she sat him down on her lap. The baby was still sleeping in his basinet in the living room of the RV. Daryl started skinning the doe and said ''I saw a prison about a mile or two up the road it should be safe I only saw around twenty walker's the only problem would be the inside we don't know how many we will find in there.''

Cam rubbed Teddy's head while he drank from a juice box Cam said ''It won't be that hard for me to get inside and scope out the place.''

Daryl grunted ''Ya wanna tell me somethin then'' Cam looked at her husband and said ''I'm going to tell him'' Glenn nodded and Cam said ''I'm not normal well I'm human but I was born with magic I'm a witch.'' Daryl stared at her Cam said ''Do you want to see'' Daryl grunted and nodded and he watched as the deer he had been skinning floated and turned over so he could get the other side. Daryl eyed her and Cam asked ''Aren't you freaked out?''

Daryl grunted ''No I'm not freaked out maybe a little but it's still you'' and shrugged. He went back to skinning his deer like nothing had happened and Cam grinned at him and Daryl grunted ''Don't go all girly on me Glenn and I can stay with the kids when we arrive at the prison when we clear the fenced in area we can pull the RV and the bike inside then you can do your witchy Juju thing.'' Glenn snickered and Cam hit him upside the head.

Three hours later

They had arrived at the prison Glenn and Daryl went to find a way to open the front gates so they could pull in the RV while Teddy watched a show and Cam got into the driver's seat of the RV. She watched as Glenn cut through the fence line while Daryl shot at the walkers his eyes widened when the Arrows that killed the walkers came back to him. He looked at the RV and saw Camellia waving Daryl chuckled softly and went back to shooting walkers. Glenn climbed inside and Daryl followed after Glenn tied a wire into the opening to close it. Daryl was shooting at the walkers so they wouldn't ambush Glenn. The arrows came back to him every time Glenn stood up and said ''Come on'' Daryl nodded and took off at a jogging pace ignoring the walker's in the yard as they ambushed the fence because of the fresh meat. They ran to the front gate and looked at the old prison bus in front of the yard. They heard the RV start and the pulled the front gate open. They started killing the few walker's starting to come towards the open gate three minutes later Camellia pulled the RV in and they closed the gate.

Cam got out and raised a ward over the RV to make sure the kids were safe while they cleared the yard. Cam grabbed her Katana's and put her hair up in a bun so they couldn't grab her hair. She said ''Come on then boy's'' and she cut the padlock holding the chain door closed. She walked into the yard. The walkers came towards her and she sliced and stabbed the walker's coming near her. Daryl and Glenn started to kill walkers Daryl shooting the walkers with his arrows Glenn bashing their skulls in with his baseball bat. They both watched Camellia's back as she killed walker after walker, she walked by them and they caught on fire as she left the bodies. Forty minutes later Glenn drove the RV into yard after the walkers were burned.

Camellia let Teddy run around the safe yard and he giggled and rolled on the ground and Camellia took Sam out and laid down a blanket on the ground and cut the grass down with her wand and placed Sam down on the blanket and Sam rolled over and started to crawl around on the blanket and babbling to himself Teddy ran around in circles.

Glenn and Daryl checked the fence surrounding the yard for any danger's Camellia started cooking inside the RV and made deer and beans with some veggies that she had gotten from her trunk. Glenn was watching the boys and Daryl was cleaning their weapon's tomorrow was going to be a long day for her. She was mentally planning on what she was going to do once she was inside the prison. She took the food outside and Teddy was sitting on the blanket with Sam. Sam was on his stomach relaxing plates floated after her and sat down in front of everyone and the food was put in the bowls. She gave the guys bottles of water and Teddy got a cup of water also. Sam got milk and Sam grabbed his mom's hair which was now down and he cooed over the bottle. Cam grinned down at him and kissed his forehead she finally felt a little bit safer the next day she was going to start putting up wards around the prison. She looked at the walker's in plain clothes there had to be a hole in the prison somewhere the slightly worried her. She looked at Daryl and Glenn and they were eating their food and they both thanked her.


	23. The Cell Block

Chapter Twenty-Three-The Cell Block

Daryl grunted ''Watch your back''

Cam nods she looked at Glenn and Glenn kissed her forehead and said ''Don't do anything risky once you kill them you get inside and check one cell block then we can come inside.''

Cam nodded and stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips she whispered ''I love you'' and she pulled out her wand and Daryl cut the chain and opened it and Cam slipped inside and Daryl closed the gate behind her. She took a breath and looked at the RV where her children were safe and sound and sleeping. She nodded and walked out from behind the turned and walked into the yard and the walker's looked at her and started for her.

Glenn hadn't seen this spell before but Camellia had told him about the spell she held her wand aloft she called out ''Fiendfyre'' a snake popped out of her wand and moved like it was alive. His wife moved with her wand the walkers went up and turned into ashes instantly the fire didn't even have to touch them for them to burn them up. He could see Cam sweating from here he could feel the heat also. She kept walking until she reached the second gate walkers were inside too and they didn't last long all of the walker's inside were gone in under five minutes. He mumbled ''Incredible.'' She went to the door to enter the prison and she looked at them to make sure they were okay and went inside shutting the door.

Camellia walked into the prison and the first thing she saw was an empty cell block there was blood dried blood. She made sure to look inside and found two walkers in the closed cells which she quickly killed with her Katana and lit the bodies on fire. She waved her hand and the bloodstained mattresses were gone and so was the blood on the floors she would have to go into her trunk for new mattresses she could transfigure the rooms they wanted to use once they cleaned up the cell block. She nodded and went to the door that led deeper into the prison and made sure it was locked and welded shut for now so Teddy couldn't get out of the block for now. She made sure all the bodies were gone and burnt and then she went outside to bring her family inside.

Daryl and Glenn looked when the door opened again it had been twenty minutes since the woman had went inside. She walked over and Daryl and Glenn came inside and she said ''Everything looks fine I cleaned up the blood and took care of the bodies that were inside there.'' She walked into the yard and went to the RV and drove it in and she walked out with the children sleeping in her arms. She said ''Come on then'' and Daryl and Glenn walked into the Prison Daryl had his bow out just in case you could never be too careful. They walked inside and she transfigured a playpen and laid the children inside she put some toys inside to keep them busy just in case they woke up while they were cleaning.

Daryl looked at the cleaning supplies and said ''Can't you just you know bippty bopty boo it clean''

Camellia put her hands on her hips and growled ''No I like to clean the muggle way now you two go on now start cleaning shoo'' and made shooing hands. She filled he bucket with her wand and poured cleaning solution inside. She started with the cell's Daryl started with the window's and Glenn went for the bottom floor sweeping so he could mop down there. Daryl and Glenn were cleaning listening to Camellia singing while cleaning and transfiguring the cells.

Two hours later

Teddy was awake and he smelled Pine sol he sat up and yawned and saw his godmother drying the floor with her wand it was nice and bright inside he looked and saw his brother rolling over amusing himself he cooed when he saw Teddy awake. Teddy grinned and said ''Morning Sammy.'' Cam walked over and said ''Goodmorning luvs'' and picked them up putting them on the dry floor. Glenn was sleeping Daryl was in his perch he didn't do well in the closed in spaces of the cells she had transfigured him a bed. He had thanked her and had laid down he wasn't sleeping but just relaxing.

Cam fixed them something to eat and showed them around the cell block Teddy had bounced on his new bed he had his own room just like in the RV but this one was bigger. Sam had a crib in their parent's room he grinned at his play corner. He loved his room and his mom had told him that no monsters would get in because of his door his room was awesome.

Camellia listened to Teddy play in his room and laid with Sam in between her and Glenn she ran her fingers through her husband's hair Glenn mumbled his sleep. Sam was playing with his stuffed snitch with working wings. Glenn opened his eyes and mumbled ''You okay''

Cam smiled and said ''I'm okay'' kissing his lips Glenn nodded and wrapped his arms around her Cam snuggled into chest and Sam grumbled and Glenn chuckled Cam said ''Sorry mister prince'' Sam grinned and babbled at her.

Daryl listened to his friends talking he heard Teddy walking around Daryl looked at the young boy and smiled stiffly at him. Teddy said ''Do you want to see my book?' Daryl shurgged and said ''Come on over then kid.'' Teddy happily climbed into his lap and Daryl's eyes widened when he saw the picture's moving and talking to one another. They listened to the story and fell asleep like that and Cam walked out of her and Glenn's room and put a blanket over the two and kissed Teddy's forehead.


	24. The Prisoners

Chapter Twenty-Four- The Prisoners

Camellia said ''Teddy I need you to stay in the cell okay no magic we left you some snacks and some water and juice Sam already has been fed but I left two bottles just in case okay.''

Teddy looked up from his picture Cam had come into his room with Sam in her arms. She put Sam in a playpen in the corner of his room and he had toys inside for him to play with. Teddy looked up at her and asked ''Are you coming back mum?''

Cam said ''Of course I am I will always come back to you I promise I swear it on my magic.''

Magic filled the room and it intertwined with Teddy and Cam Teddy hugged her and she kissed his forehead. Teddy nodded and said ''Promise mum I'll watch Sammy'' Cam smiled at him and shut the cell door and looked at her children.

Glenn said ''We will be back Cam if you want to stay you can.''

Cam said ''I don't want you two going alone we don't know how many walker's are throughout this prison there could be hundreds and I know there's a hole inside the prison because there were some walker's with outside clothing I can put a ward over them if they need me I will apparate right to them.''

Glenn nodded Daryl was at the door with his crossbow ready he said ''You two ready.'' Cam and Glenn nodded Glenn got out his hatchet and made sure his gun was ready Cam got her Katana's ready. They walked out of the cell block and headed down the hallway. Camellia said ''Lumos'' a light floated to the top of the hallway and they saw several walker's in the hallway. Camellia went at three and Daryl started shooting them with his crossbow the arrows came right back to him and he used them over and over again killing the walker's who were now noticing them and not the light. Glenn started working his way through the group with Cam at his side.

Cam started to get tired she was sweating and breathing a little bit harder. Glenn looked at her and she said ''I'm fine I'm just tired'' she was using magic and her weapon's and the walkers just kept coming.

Glenn said ''Cam move!'' and she felt a hand on her leg and Glenn hit the walker on the floor over and over again with his hatchet.

Cam looked at her husband and Glenn rushed over to her and looked at her leg and sighed in relief and Cam said ''Thanks''

Glenn nodded and Daryl said ''Come on I see a cafeteria''

They kept fighting through the walkers they walked inside the cafeteria and Daryl left the door open and Cam said ''I'm going to pass out after this Glenn.'' Glenn stepped behind her she pulled out her wand and cried ''Fiendfyre'' all of the walker's that came to the door and inside the room went up in flames their ash the only thing left in the room the cursed fire wasn't as strong as it was in the yard the day before but it still did the job.

Glenn watched her eyes roll back in her head and she fell backwards and he picked her up bridal style Daryl grunted ''She okay.''

Glenn said ''Magical Exhaustion she can't use magic for a couple of days at least.''

Daryl nodded and a voice said ''Holy shit!'' Daryl aimed his bow at the five prisoners hiding. Glenn took out his gun he aimed at them standing in front of his wife who was on the table passed out but still breathing softly.

Daryl hissed ''Come out with your hands up.''

They slowly walked out and they were eyeing the girl the blond-haired guy who spoke first asked ''What in the hell was that man?''

Glenn said ''Magic my wife is a witch''

Daryl grunted ''We have to go back to the Cell Block with Cam out we can't really do this by ourselves.''

Glenn nodded and Big Tiny said ''I can carry her back'' Glenn's eyes narrowed he was huge and had a soft voice.

He said ''I have her I'll just put her on my back thank you though.''

Tiny nodded and Daryl asked ''What are your names?''

Tiny said ''I go by Big Tiny''

Glenn and Daryl nodded and the white guy said ''My name's Axel''

The older looking black man said ''Oscar''

The Mexican and the younger man stayed silent Daryl raised his crossbow and hissed ''I don't have time for this if you don't tell us you aren't coming with us I'll leave you for the dead or I'll shoot you two right here and now!'' They stayed silent not believing the man and Daryl shot the Mexican in the head and the younger black man reached the gun in the Mexican's hand and Daryl shot him too.

Daryl said ''Grab the rest of the food Tiny you push the food on the cart can you do that and shoot'' Tiny nodded and the group went to work packing up the food that was left. Daryl walked over to the bodies and took the gun and shoved it in Tiny's hand and said ''Shoot in the head'' he nodded quickly and went pulled out two arrows and shoved them into Oscar's and Axel's hands and said ''In the head don't get bit or scratched.''

They went to the door and walked out into the hallway and they hurried through the hallway running into ten walkers altogether and they killed them. Daryl opened the Cell Block and they walked into the Block and closed the door after Glenn walked in with Cam. Glenn walked to their bedroom and laid her down and kissed her head. Glenn walked out of their room and went to their children and walked in and Teddy grinned and said ''Dad!''

Glenn picked him up and said ''Hey Teddy your mum's okay just sleeping okay try not to be loud.'' Teddy nodded and Glenn picked up Sam and walked down the stairs and Teddy looked at the three new people sitting in chairs in their living room area. Glenn said ''These are the people we found here that's Big Tiny'' pointing to the big man. Teddy grinned and waved and Tiny waved back to the little toddler. Glenn said ''That's Axel'' pointing to the blond haired one and then to the other black man and said ''That is Oscar.'' Glenn said ''My name is Glenn this is my godson Teddy and my son Sam and my wife is Camellia that is Daryl'' Daryl was sitting on his perch watching them.

Glenn said ''If you want to stay here then that's fine if you want to leave that's fine too but the world is gone half of the world is dead or walkers like you just saw don't get bit and aim for the head to kill them if you want to leave we will give you a weapon and food and water.'' The three prisoners looked at one another and they decided to stay at the prison with them.


	25. Groups

Chapter Twenty-Five- Groups

Camellia woke up still tired she groaned and Glenn's voice said ''You used a lot of magic Cam'' Cam looked and Glenn walked over and kissed her forehead.

Cam sighed and said ''I won't be able to use my magic for a couple of days''

Glenn said ''The place is clean and we are safe for now so don't worry about it okay.''

Cam nodded and stood up and Glenn helped her up Glenn took her down the stairs and Tiny was playing with Teddy well Teddy was playing with Tiny, Tiny was just doing everything Teddy wanted him to do. Cam said ''Who.''

Glenn said ''Some prisoners we found after you passed out. They are harmless the other two Daryl killed them.''

Cam walked down and Tiny stood up and Cam looked at the bigger man with her eyes wide she said ''My you are a huge man aren't you'' he was a lot shorter than Hagrid but he was tall for a muggle.

Tiny grinned and said ''Hello mam''

Cam's eyes widened when the big guy spoke softly. She smiled at him and Teddy squealed ''Mum!'' and ran at her and Cam caught the little boy his hair changed to a dark red and back to blue. Cam looked at her husband and hissed ''You didn't give him the candy today.''

Glenn said ''I didn't need to they saw your magic already and they aren't freaked out''

Tiny nodded and said ''It's not a problem with us'' Cam nodded. She went to Sam and took him from his playpen. Sam looked up at her and giggled and Cam said ''Hello luv'' kissing his chubby cheeks.

She sat down and Glenn sat next to her and asked ''Are you okay?''

Cam hummed and nodded ''I'm fine promise I just used to much magic I'll be fine soon maybe I will mediate some to help speed up the process where's Daryl?'' Glenn said ''He took Axel outside to go hunting we need some more meat'' Cam nodded and said ''I have some in my trunks but I suppose you couldn't enlarge them without me'' Glenn nodded and Cam nodded and said ''I won't go down there then they are hunting for us and I don't want the meat that they are bringing back to go to waste.'' Teddy ran over to Glenn and made grab hands and Glenn picked him up and Teddy laid his head on his chest and yawned softly. Glenn kissed the top of his head his mind went to Rick's group he just hoped they were okay.

Rick's Group

Rick stared out at the burning barn in shock he had to kill Shane when Shane tried to kill him. Everything was gone Carl screamed ''Dad!'' Everything was gone first with Randall they had kept him alive only for Shane to kill him Dale had died from a walker that had escaped a muddy marsh in the woods. The group was split walkers had attacked the farm and now their own little slice of happiness was gone.''

Hershel yelled ''Rick come on!'' Rick shook his head and shot a walker coming towards him he ran to the truck and drove off the farm running over some walkers in the process. Hershel looked at his farm as they left the farm had been in his family for over a hundred years. They had water and food in the basement now they didn't have any food or water they were stranded.

Rick and Hershel got out of the car Carl was in the back sleeping in the backseat with a blanket over him that he had pulled out of his bag that Camellia had given to him they hid behind the car when a walker past by. Hershel said ''You need to take him somewhere safe I'll stay here and find my girl's.''

Rick said ''We don't know if anyone made it off the farm. We will stay if the road gets to bad then we will all leave but for now we wait here for Lori and the other's'' looking at Hershel. The older man nodded stiffly and they waited and started to see if there were any supplies left that they could find.

At the Prison

Camellia sat in the prison yard watching her children run around. Cam saw walker's around the fence she frowned she would have to find a spell to keep them away from the prison. She then thought It would look suspicious if walkers weren't there. She sighed and said ''Okay I really need to read up on wards and Charms.'' She nodded softly and Teddy ran over to his mum and pounced on her and Cam squeaked and then grabbed him and threw the toddler in the air and Teddy squealed and laughed happily Cam laughed softly and kissed his cheeks and pulled him down and hugged him to her chest and Teddy looked up at her running his finger's though her hair and mumbled ''Love you mum.'' Cam looked at her godson and smiled at him and said ''I love you too cub.'' Sam was crawling around the blanket when he was tired, he landed on his belly he yawned sleepy now. Cam held Teddy in her arms and Teddy laid his head on her shoulder and Cam rubbed his back her mind went to her friends in England.

At Grimmauld Place

Charlie said ''I wonder if Cam is okay'' Bill looked up from the list he was making he needed to add up their supplies to make sure they didn't need anything.

Bill said ''I'm sure she's fine she's not alone she has her soulmate'' Charlie nodded stiffly and Bill looked at his brother and Bill said ''She should be here huh so we can protect her.''

Charlie said ''Yes'' Bill knew Charlie took Fred's death hard all of the children did. They wanted to protect Cam after Fred's death but they understood why she had to leave.

George walked in and he smiled at them softly and sat down and said ''The potion's labs are stocked up. Angela also told me that the green house has been cleaned and the plants out there are good and growing muggle and magical plants.'' His older brother's nodded and they poured themselves a glass of fire whiskey. Charlie said ''Kreacher'' the house elf popped up and said ''Red headed guests of mistress'' Charlie said ''How is everyone?'' Kreacher said ''Tiny Weasley children are sleeping Longbottom-Lovegood family are sleeping also.'' Charlie nodded and Kreacher popped away when he didn't say anything else.

AN

Sorry it took so long to update you guys I just haven't been feeling that well and I just got home from the hospital I had some written down from yesterday so I decided to finish the chapter up tonight.


	26. Rick's Group and Memories

Chapter Twenty-Six- Rick's Group and Memories

Camellia was alerted to someone entering the fence. There was a crackle from the radio on her hip she heard Oscar's voice say ''Hey Boss there's a group out here they have kids with them.''

Five minutes earlier

Oscar watched the group drove up in cars he saw a man with a Sheriffs hat on they looked dirty and starving the children looked okay better then the adults anyway he let them in before the walkers could get to them and the gates shut.

Rick got out the other's followed after him the black man had a sniper riffle on his hip he kept his hand on the gun and he said ''The boss will be down in a few minutes she will decide if you stay or not.''

A motorcycle pulled up to the gate the man opened the gate and Daryl Dixon got off the bike he grunted ''Rick.''

Oscar said ''How was the scouting?''

Daryl said ''I didn't find anyone worth saving I found a couple of groups of three families they didn't really trust me though but I gave them a week's worth of food each and water.''

Oscar nodded and Rick said ''Are you the leader I thought you left with Camellia?''

Camellia said ''He did and I'm the boss''

Carl and Sophia cried ''Camellia!'' and rushed over to her and Cam grinned at the children and said ''Hey you two'' and rubbed their head's.

She smiled and looked at Daryl and Daryl said ''Michonne back yet''

Camellia nodded and said ''She came back last night we need to have a meeting'' Daryl nodded and parked his bike and Camellia looked at them and said ''You can stay in the yard until we find a cell block for you to stay in if your staying. It's almost Fall so it's starting to get cold.''

Rick said ''Thank you.''

Camellia nodded and said ''Get them some tents the regular ones.''

Oscar said ''Yes mam''

Camellia said ''It's Tiny's turn on watch and then Glenn's turn.'' Oscar nodded Camellia turned on her heels and walked away back to the prison.

The night before

Michonne rode her horse through the gates into the prison she had met Daryl when he was out scouting and she had trusted him enough to at least give the prison a shot. She had been with them for four months and Camellia had told her about magic Michonne loved magic. She climbed off the horse and Axel took the animal to the stables on the side of the prison. She walked into the prison and Teddy was playing with his brother Sam was now walking on his own Sam was running around while Teddy chased him. The prison was filled with their giggles all the time. Michonne stopped to look at them her little boy would be Teddy's age Teddy looked at her and grinned and ran over and said ''Hi.''

Michonne smiled at him and said ''Hey little one where's your momma'' Teddy pointed towards the office of the prison and Michonne walked up the stairs she knocked on the office door. The red head looked up and she smiled at Michonne and said ''Are you okay?''

Michonne said ''There's a group that is near the prison it has me worried'' Cam motioned for her to sit and Michonne took the chair in front of her.

Camellia said ''Tell me what happened.''

Michonne said ''I was out I found a small neighborhood there looked to be a couple of families still surviving I was about to go introduce myself when a caravan came through with a loud speaker.'' Camellia nodded and Michonne said ''They called out to the families and one set of adults came out holding a toddler. They joined them and then drove off.'' Camellia opened her mouth and Michonne said ''I stayed for an hour and was about to leave when they came back in a firetruck. They called for anyone else two more families came out and the group opened fire on them no walker's in sight.''

Camellia eyes widened and she said ''Can I take the memory you will still have it but I need to show the other's what they look like and what happened so we can avoid them.'' Michonne nodded and Camellia pulled out her wand and said ''Think about the event'' Michonne did as she was told and Camellia pulled out the wispy thread from her temple and put it in a vial. Michonne looked at the misty looking substance Camellia grinned and said ''Yes that's the memory.'' Cam walked down the stairs and looked at the two newest members' of there group they were a brother and sister pair their names were Tyreese and Sasha Williams Glenn had found them on a run and they had come back to the prison with them. Their group had nine adults with two children they had grown and she felt like they were a large family and she cared a lot about them.

Now

Camellia looked at her group her family in her eyes. Tiny was holding Teddy and Glenn was holding Sam they were sleeping. Camellia said ''Michonne came to me with something she witnessed while she was out on a run.'' Daryl and Michonne was sitting talking softly to one another they had become close to one another Camellia looked at Tyreese and said ''How are Rick's group first of all.''

Tyreese said ''Oscar and I gave them some tents and some food and water they are settling in well.''

Camellia nodded and said ''I'm going to have to clean out cell block A I suppose for them they can't just stay outside I don't want the children out there and if they stay out there will be more walker's outside because of the fresh meat in the yard.'' She took out her wand and waved it and the pensive grew and thinned out and Camellia stuck it to the wall and spelled the memory into the rectangular pensive. Michonne's memories played like a TV show Camellia said ''I'm going to put pictures of them on the walls and in the cars when you go out make sure to look out for them, I don't want anyone going up to this group.'' The members of her group nodded and Camellia looked at her children and they were sleeping. Camellia took Teddy from Big Tiny and gave orders to everyone and the night shift.

Glenn and Camellia put the children to bed and Glenn kissed her lips and Camellia said ''Sasha will take over at 4 in the morning. I'll take Tiny Michonne and Tyreese to Cellblock A to clean it for Rick's group.''

Glenn asked ''Are you sure you want to take them in?'' Camellia said ''Yes I'm sure I'll make sure to let Rick know that this is my group he's not the leader and if he tries to become the leader he's out of here''

Glenn smirked and Camellia said ''Oh hush you'' and Glenn left the prison with water and a snack for his watch he went into the guard tower to start his watch. He looked and saw Rick on watch for his group.


End file.
